SCHOOL DAYS OF THE CHRONOLINER RIDERS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: I watched School Days and well the ending was really tragic so I wrote this up. Shadow Element 13 owns his OC's and I own mine. We worked on this together. What happens when interdimensional teens end up in the SCHOOL DAYS universe? See for urself.
1. School Days

**SCHOOL DAYS OF THE CHRONOLINER RIDERS**

The entire place was dark save for the flickering lights above. There were groans of pain.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Define 'okay'."

"Someone's foot is in my face."

"Oh, sorry…"

The lights soon came on revealing it to be the ChronoLiner's dining car and the entire crew, save for Andie and Ant, on the floor piled up on each other. They removed themselves from the pile and rubbed their sore spots.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but I spilt my pudding all over myself," grumbled Craig.

Ryuki blinked as he looked at everyone and gasped. They all saw his shocked expression, wondering what was wrong. "Hey, you okay, kid?" asked Warren.

"Minna…you're all…you all look younger!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other and shouted, "What the hell!" "I look like a kid!" "How did this happen!"

Yaminekoryu, Teresa and Vash picked themselves off the ground as well. However, there was another one there.

"Damn it…" Ifrit said as he climbed to his feet. Everyone stared. "What are you temes gawking at!"

"You…have a body…" said Ryuki.

"Huh?" Ifrit looked himself over. He looked like a black haired and blue eyed version of Ryuki but his hair was unbraided. He was clad in a black shirt with matching pants and no shoes. "This is…" He grinned. "AWESOME! I'm free!" He gave a salute. "So long, suckers!" He concentrated, attempting to call on his power and…

He farted.

He opened his eyes wide and saw that he was still in the dining car, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Ant came into the dining car to be welcomed by utter chaos as he saw his fellow crewmembers panicking. "I guess you all want to know what happened." He hadn't de-aged one bit.

"Among other things," nodded Warren.

"The engine, tachyon energy generator and flux capacitor are all busted, guys," Ant explained. "We're stuck here."

Silence…and then….TOTAL CHAOS

The Riders all started yelling at once, shouting as to why this'd happened and what they were going to do.

Ant sighed and said to Andie, "Calm them down."

"OK!" the gynoid saluted before she took out a bull-horn and shouted into it, "QUIET!" They all stopped panicking. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

Ant then explained what else had happened. They noticed that they all looked 15-16 years of age. And, as Ifrit had demonstrated, their powers no longer worked.

"Great…" Craig muttered. "We're civilians now."

"Fuck," grumbled Ifrit. "Now I'm stuck with you people…"

"Did this accident give evil Draco here his own body too?" asked Craig.

"My name is Ifrit!" Ifrit snapped.

"I guess so…" Ant nodded. "But, for now, we're stuck until I fix everything…"

"So, what to do until then?" asked Ryan.

"You guys are all minors, so you need to go to school," Ant told them.

It was just getting better and better…

* * *

_itsukaraka maiorita watashi no aoi tenshi yo..._

_ki ga tsukeba mitsumete shimau anata no yokogao bakari_

_Ah surechigau hohoemi ni utsumuku shika dekizu ni_

_senakagoshi ni koe kaketa no ima wa kokoro no naka de_

_sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta INOSENTO na itami_

_tatoe toomawari demo kono omoi wa massugu todoketai_

_tamerai ni kakusareta suteki na KIMOCHI to yuuki_

_tozasareta tobira no kagi wa daremo ga motte iru hazu_

_Ah anata no ashiato wo sotto nazotte miru no_

_negai kaketa suna no hoshikuzu ima wa kobin ni tsumete_

_sore wa nami no you ni taeru koto naku yosete wa hiku itami_

_kaze ni kudakechitta namida wa sou setsunasa no KAKERA ne_

_sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta INOSENTO na itami_

_yatto mitsukeraresou watashi no koi watashi dake no basho wo_

_itsu no hi ka tobitatte yuke watashi no aoi tenshi yo..._

* * *

2 weeks later…

Kotonoha Katsura was happy. Why? She was in love! Her boyfriend was named Makoto Itou and she loved her Makoto-kun deeply. He made her days better and she could endure even Otome's bullying knowing she would see him during lunch, coming to school and after school.

What she didn't know was that Makoto was also in love with another girl Kotonoha considered a friend. Sekai Saionji and Makoto had both had sex after they'd gone to the pool. Kotonoha was oblivious to all this but right now another surprise would come into her life as she saw the teacher come in.

"We have three new students joining us today. They transferred from America." Everyone in Class 1-4 mumbled and murmured about the new students. Who could they be? "Come in."

The first to walk in was a boy with fair skin and dressed in the normal male uniform, but with the jacket open, his tie loose and the top button undone. His hair was black, unruly, spiky and reached down to his waist. He had cold blue eyes that made people shiver as they looked into them. The next student to come in also wore his jacket open, but with the sleeves rolled up. His tie was loose and he wore cut-off black gloves. What caught everyone's attention was that his hair…was bright pink! Both wore their shirts un-tucked. The last student to walk in was an extraordinarily tall man with spiky blonde hair, and was the only one wearing his uniform normally.

"I'm Ryunosuke Kazama," the pink haired boy introduced, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"Ryuji Hasuma," the first boy said, without bowing but warning, "Stay out of my way and we'll get along fine."

"My name's Vash Miyata," said the tall one. "I look forward to getting to know you all." His eyes then took on a cunning look. "Especially the lovely young ladies."

The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Well, take your seats. Aah, Ms. Katsura has an empty seat next to her." Kotonoha gasped as Ryuji walked over and planted himself in the empty seat. He gave Kotonoha a look before turning away quickly. Ryunosuke and Vash were also assigned seats and soon lessons began.

* * *

In Class 1-3, Makoto and Sekai were discussing what to do about their new relationship and breaking it to Kotonoha. They'd had sex and well now they knew they loved each other. However, Kotonoha was Makoto's official girlfriend and Sekai insisted their affair was wrong. Before anyone could make a conclusion, the teacher came in. "We have some new students joining us today," said the teacher. Everyone mumbled about, trying to figure out what the new students would be like. "Please come in."

The first to come in was a young man with fiery and braided red hair. He wore his jacket open but still had his shirt tucked in and the tie on straight. His companion had short black hair and blue eyes and wore his jacket open too. Next to come in was a young woman with beautiful black hair, which contrasted greatly with her slightly pale complexion. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore the basic girl's uniform. Her most striking feature was her silver eyes. Finally, another young man walked in. He wore his jacket open and his tie was loose. He also wore a cowboy hat and sunglasses, which struck the most of the students as odd. He also had pure white hair, which could be seen falling from the inside of his hat.

"Ohayo, watashi wa Hasuma Ryuki. Hajimemashite," Ryuki introduced himself.

"I am Teresa Auten," said the girl as she bowed. "It is nice to meet you all."

"Warren Smith's the name," said the young man. "I hope we can have some fun."

"And I'm Warren's cousin," said the other young man. "Call me Craig Smith. I hope things'll be fun starting today."

The teacher assigned them their seats. Warren sat next to Teresa as Ryuki sat next to Craig.

* * *

That day at lunch, the heroes of the ChronoLiner had decided to meet back up. Everyone was there except for Ryan. That soon changed as Ryan ran up to them, looking panicked.

"You guys! You guys!" shouted Ryan

"Is he okay?" asked Warren.

"Don't ask me" said Ryuji, "When I told him who was sitting next to me he started ranting."

Warren reached out and pulled Vash back by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, I was checking out the ladies," whined Vash.

"This is more important," said Warren.

"Ryan! Ryan, calm down!" said Ryuki.

"Dudes, I know what world we're in! You're not going to believe this but I know I'm right!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Let's hear it," said Craig.

"We're in an anime called "School Days"!" said Ryan.

Everyone paused for a brief moment and then, with the exception of Warren, Ryuki and Ryuji, burst out laughing.

"Good one! Tell me another!" laughed Craig.

"I'm serious!" shouted Ryan.

"I believe him," said Ryuki, causing everyone to stare at him. "The Multiverse is vast. ANYTHING is possible. Ending up in a world that is an anime in our world is highly plausible."

"As farfetched as Ryan's story sounds, he could be right," added Ryuji.

"I've been through way too much weird shit in my life to denounce anything," said Warren.

"OK, I'll prove it!" said Ryan. He looked at Ryuki, Craig, Warren and Teresa. "I'll name a few of the students' names in your class." He then recited the names perfectly as well as seating arrangements for those students.

"I would say that was a lucky guess, but with our luck…" began Craig.

"This bears looking into!" exclaimed Ryuki.

"And we have to do it after school!" said Ryan.

Warren looked at Ryuki. "_Bears looking into_? Seriously?"

* * *

In the ChronoLiner Movie Room, everyone was seated and waiting to watch SCHOOL DAYS.

"I had Ant hook us up. Now, we're going to watch the whole series," said Ryan as Andie prepared the equipment.

"Is this going to take long?" asked Craig.

"Just 6 hours of 12 episodes…" said Ryan.

* * *

**6 HOURS AND 12 EPISODES LATER...**

Everyone was completely stunned. "Kami…" breathed out Ryuki.

"That's fucked up, even for me," said Warren. "I'm surprised Sekai was capable of something like that. Teresa and I talked to her after class and she seemed really nice."

"We got stuck here for a reason!" proclaimed Ryan. "I think we need to make sure all this doesn't happen!"

"But, should we really interfere?" asked Craig.

"Baka!" growled Ryuji. "Did you not see the ending! I hate the guy but that is messed up!"

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Ryan. "Do you guys wanna sit around and do nothing while Ant fixes the Liner, or do something like the heroes we are?"

"Must you ask?" asked Ryuki, smirking.

"Well, better than doing homework," added Craig.

Warren sighed, "I just know I'm gonna end up getting stabbed, or someone's gonna shoot me in the ass. I just know it."

Ryan pumped his fists and said, "Yosh! Team ChronoLiner, let's save the day!"

"OK!" Ryuki cheered. It would appear he'd become childish once more.

They set everything up. Ryuji, being the one sitting closest to Kotonoha, would look after her whole Ryan and Vash acted as backup. Ryuki, Teresa, Craig and Warren would watch Makoto and Sekai like hawks. They didn't want anyone to die because of an indecisive guy like Makoto. Ryuji had wanted to snap Makoto's neck but since he was going to die anyway…still…he couldn't let a sweet girl, from what he'd seen, like Kotonoha break down emotionally and mentally over a teme/bastard (Makoto).

The next day at school, they would begin their plan.

* * *

Ryuji sat down at his seat waiting for Kotonoha to arrive. Just as she did he watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 'Kami, she's cute…' he thought. As soon as she sat down, Otome and her gang came to talk with her. Ryuji's eyes narrowed at them. They were part of the reason why Kotonoha broke down. Well, the main reason was Makoto, but still…

"Katsura!" Otome spoke up.

"Hai!" Kotonoha replied.

"Did you get everything for the haunted house yet?" Otome questioned. Ryuji knew that the school festival was coming up and from Ryan's video the 'haunted house' was a cover for a secret lounge for sex. He listened as Otome and her gang bossed Kotonoha around. Might as well speak now.

"Oi, Onna!" Ryuji spoke up. "Stop yapping and shut the hell up!"

Silence…

"What?" Otome snapped.

"Are you deaf? Damn it, you are just so noisy. It's too early for this shit and I want to sleep." The meeting last night had taken up his sleeping hours. "So just go to your seats and shut up!"

Otome sputtered.

"Thank you for being silent," Ryuji waved. "Bye, bye!" She huffed and went back to her seat, followed by her gang, and casting Ryuji a disgusted look.

"Hasuma-san?" Kotonoha spoke up.

"Hm?" he cracked an eye open.

"Must you be rude to them?" she asked.

"They were disturbing my sleep," he replied.

"I think you're lying. I think you were standing up for me," she said.

'_She's pretty observant…_' Ryuji thought. "Katsura-chan, don't look into it." She gasped. "What?"

"You called me Katsura-chan," she said.

Ryuji's eyes snapped open and he fell off his seat.

"Hasuma-san!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

He got back up and fixed his seat, cheeks red. "I'm…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" He sat back down. '_Damn, a slip of the tongue…_' He listened to Kotonoha giggling. From what he'd seen on the show Ryan had showed them, Kotonoha was mentally and emotionally fragile. The empty look he'd seen in her eyes didn't suit her right now. He smiled a bit as he looked at her.

'_That Itou-yarou has no idea what he's missing_,' thought Ryuji. He thought back to the meeting last night.

* * *

_Ryan, being the expert, stood in front of everyone inside an empty train car with a white board behind him. On the board were pictures of some of the characters. To be more precise: Makoto Itou, Kotonoha Katsura, Sekai Saionji, Setsuna Kiyoura, Otome Katou and Hikari Kuroda. Makoto's picture was in the centre and arrows were made to associate the characters to one another._

_Ryan pointed to Makoto's picture with a telescopic stick. "OK, we all know that Makoto Itou is an indecisive womanizer. He's had sexual relations with all these women from what we've seen. So, are there any suggestions?"_

"_Let's kill him!" Ryuji said as he raised his arm. Everyone stared at him. "What? He's the source of trouble. Just eliminate him."_

"_Ryuji, we're trying to save lives, not kill anyone," reminded Ryuki._

"_Heh, that teme doesn't even deserve to live," Ryuji dismissed. "Come on, I can even make it look like an accident."_

"_Any other suggestions?" Ryan asked. Yaminekoryu raised his hand. "Yes?"_

"_How come I can't come along?" he asked. Everyone sighed._

_Ryuki answered, "Yaminekoryu, that's because you don't have a physical body outside of the Liner and well you're stuck here."_

"_It's unfair that Vash and Ifrit get bodies and I don't," Yaminekoryu grumbled._

"_Hey, I'm just lucky," boasted Vash._

"_Besides, you got horns, a tail and cat ears. Not exactly inconspicuous," stated Ryuji._

* * *

During the entire meeting, Ryuji had suggested to killing Makoto a total of 5 times in the most gruesome and 'accidental' ways possible. He was then appointed to watch over Kotonoha, which he accepted graciously. Vash even teased him about it but he quieted down when Ryuji gave him a glare.

Yaminekoryu still complained that he couldn't come along and was confined to the Liner. Ryuji enjoyed mocking him about it too.

Ryuji watched as Kotonoha was text messaging on her phone. He frowned. He knew she was trying to reach Makoto but Setsuna had blocked her out. He felt sorry for her. People she thought as friends were betraying her…maybe she needed a new friend.

"Katsura-san?" he called. She didn't answer. She was still on her phone. "Katsura-san?"

"Hai, Hasuma-san?" she finally responded.

"If you want any help with your work, I'll volunteer," he said.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you…"

"Hey, I'm bored and I won't be getting any sleep with the 4 Yapping Onnas there," he pointed to Otome and her gang. "Might as well do something to pass the time."

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

They smiled at one another. Ryuji was enjoying just gazing into her smiling face when…

"HELLO, LADIES!" Vash shouted loudly as he came to class. "THE VASH-MAN IS HERE!"

'_That gaijin really knows how to ruin a moment_…' Ryuji grumbled mentally. He saw Ryan come in and gave a wink. Ryan nodded. So far, so good.

* * *

The other class, 1-3, was also in the middle of preparations for their festival thing. They were going to run a café serving cakes. Setsuna Kiyoura was in charge of this and really taking things seriously.

"Alright, you all know what to do, right? Even the newbies?" She eyed Ryuki, Teresa, Craig and Warren. They all nodded. "OK, I'm counting on you."

All of a sudden, Taisuke Sawanaga slid into class, panicking, "Kiyoura! we got a problem! Class 1 and 2 are doing a "Little Sister Café" and a "Zombie Café"!"

"Little Sister?" Craig wondered picturing little kindergarten girls calling "Onii-chan! Welcome!"

"Zombie?" Warren wondered. He was picturing zombies and felt it was creepy. '_Can't be a problem. They'll probably drive off people._'

"Damn it, they're stealing our ideas!" Setsuna muttered. "This is war!"

"Ano…Kiyoura-san is sure fired up, ne?" Ryuki asked Sekai.

Sekai nodded in agreement. She'd known Setsuna for a long time and well when she got serious, she really got serious. She could actually see fire in her friend's eyes.

Setsuna took out her cell phone and was already making calls. She wasn't going to lose. She couldn't. This was going to be her first and also last school festival here and so she wanted to do her best before…

She cast her eyes towards Makoto and Sekai and sighed before returning to her work.

* * *

Festival preparations were still going underway for the next few days. Kotonoha didn't get many chances to see Makoto but she wasn't all that depressed. She was still hopeful to see him after school today. Ryuji, who sat beside her, sighed. She was just hopelessly in love that it wasn't funny. At least he was doing his job and helping her handle Otome and her gang. They hadn't bothered Kotonoha while he was around but still…

In some point in the future, Kotonoha would accidentally hear both Sekai and Makoto on the roof confessing their love to each other. That would be one blow she wouldn't be able to handle but Ryuji was here for her. Kotonoha still couldn't reach Makoto on his cell phone and it bothered her.

Kotonoha had even caught Setsuna kissing a sleeping Makoto and confronted her about it. Ryuji wasn't there thought but he knew what'd happened later.

* * *

It was later that night when they got some new assignments. Ryuji and Vash were sent to tail Kotonoha as she went to see Makoto at his place. She had heard the confession on the school roof but was in denial and was still hopeful about herself and Makoto. It was unguided optimism and it upset Ryuji.

They watched as she went into Makoto's apartment building.

"This is Itou-teme's apartment building?" asked Ryuji as he and Vash hid in the bushes outside the building.

"That's right," nodded Vash. The group had started patrolling and staking out their targets. "You know, I happen to think that Itou guy is pretty lucky by bedding all the ladies…"

Ryuji rolled his cold blue eyes, "You would you hentai…"

"I'm a hot-blooded male," Vash defended.

"Whatever…" Ryuji looked upwards to the stars when he saw something. "Huh?" Taking out his binoculars he could see what it was. "Katsura?"

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"Katsura's on the roof," said Ryuji and Vash grabbed the binoculars from Ryuji and looked through them only for the other boy to whack him on the head for doing so. He looked through the binoculars and realized what was happening. "She's trying to kill herself!" He and Vash ran out of the bushes to see Kotonoha standing on the edge. "I can't get there quick enough without my powers." He felt Vash grab the back of his shirt. "What are you doing!"

"Intercepting target! Stay calm!" stated Vash. He squinted his eyes before tossing Ryuji upwards and the black-haired boy sailed up like a rocket.

"YOU CRAZY-YAROU!" screamed Ryuji as he sailed up into the air just as soon as Kotonoha stepped off the edge. He straightened his body and then grabbed her around the waist. "YATTA!" Gravity had other plans because as soon as he caught Kotonoha, he started falling. "KUSOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vash quickly pulled something out of his back and threw it onto the ground as Ryuji and Kotonoha plummeted. He then stepped on a button located on the square shaped item and it soon inflated and expanded into a large airbag which caught both Ryuji and the girl. "Gotta thank Ant for the gear…"

"He should've gotten us some rocket packs too," Ryuji muttered as he slid off the large airbag. Kotonoha was in his arms and in shock. He waved his hand in front of her. "Oi, Katsura-san! Katsura-san!"

"Am I…dead?" she asked. Vash made the airbag shrink and returned it into his pocket.

"You're alive, but that was pretty dumb," Ryuji said as he placed the girl on her feet.

"You okay, little lady?" asked Vash. Kotonoha started crying. "Was it something I said?"

"Baka," hissed Ryuji. Kotonoha must've caught Sekai and Makoto together. He gazed into her face and pulled out a clean handkerchief to dry her tears. "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying…"

"Makoto-kun…" she sobbed.

"Forget about that teme," he said to her.

"But…he…"

"If he's going to cheat on you for another girl, then he's not worth crying over."

"But I love him."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes and sighed. He pulled Kotonoha into an embrace and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know…it hurts, right?" She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. "I guess you…really do love him? But, does he love you?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know…what to do anymore."

'_I'm going to kill that teme!_' swore Ryuji in his mind. "Let me take you home, OK?" She nodded. "Vash, is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Hey, I brought snacks," the gunman said. "More for me without you around."

Ryuji gave a scowl before leaving with Kotonoha for the station.

* * *

Kotonoha still appeared lifeless as she stood beside Ryuji. The boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She already stopped crying, but still…'_She's been hurt…I can sense it somehow…she needs someone to talk to…_'

"Hey, Katsura-san?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Hai?" she responded, her voice monotone. The look in her eyes. They almost looked lifeless. Almost…there was still a shine in them…

"The school festival is coming up, so do you want to do the folk dance together?" he asked before cursing himself. '_Stupid! She just tried to kill herself!_'

Kotonoha answered, "But…Makoto-kun's my boyfriend."

Ryuji balled his fists. '_That teme…_'

"It could be…just a mistake…" she said.

'_She still cares about him and willing to forgive him even after doing this to her._' Ryuji wondered if the girl was okay in the head, but judging from the ending he'd seen…No, he wasn't going to allow her to lose herself. She was too nice a girl and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Katsura…I know…I know what it's like to love someone…" he began, "But…he's not the only guy for you. I mean there are other people out there you can date."

"But, my heart…" Ryuji then pulled her into a hug, shocking her. She gasped.

"Katsura-_chan_, please…" he said, calling her affectionately and emphasizing on 'chan'. For some reason, Kotonoha, being hugged like this, started to feel like it was Makoto holding her, desperately.

'_His hair is so soft…_' she thought as she took hold of some loose locks hanging behind his back. '_But…Makoto-kun…is…Hasuma-kun is nice too…_' She could remember the good times she had with Makoto but now here she was in the arms of another boy and he was…crying?

Ryuji would never admit to crying, but seeing her attempting suicide had scared him. His heart had stopped beating when she took the plunge. To say he loved her would be like that jerk Taisuke but to deny it would be a lie. He had…strong feelings for this girl.

"Katsura-chan…stop hurting yourself like this…please…" he was begging her desperately. She hadn't pushed him away, which was good.

Kotonoha realized, '_He's so warm…his eyes scare me sometimes though…_' She then started to remember the times when she and he would talk in class, her helping him with some work, him helping her setting up their class for the upcoming festival and him standing up for her when Otome and her friends bullied her. Ryuji was always there when Makoto should've.

Ryuji cared for her…Makoto didn't…

No, that was wrong! Makoto loved her like she loved him, right? But, to be held by Ryuji…she felt at peace with herself.

"Gomen," she apologized as she hugged the boy holding her. "Hasuma-kun…"

"Call me Ryuji," he told her. "We're friends, right?"

"Friends…" She didn't have many friends and she thought Sekai was one…unfortunately Sekai had betrayed her… "I'd like that."

The train soon came and Ryuji boarded it with her. He couldn't leave her alone tonight, not after what'd happened.

* * *

Seeing Kotonoha's house on a screen was one thing, but seeing it up close was different altogether. It wasn't as big as the Hasuma-Narukawa Mansion but it was still big.

Kotonoha, now back to her cheerful self, smiled and offered Ryuji, "Ryuji-kun, would you like to come in?"

"Is it alright, Katsura-chan?" he hesitated.

"Only my sister is home," said Kotonoha, "And it's the least I could do after you saved my life."

"That would be great," he smiled. She opened the door and she let him inside after her. He switched his shoes with the indoor slippers.

* * *

"Cute kid," said Ryuji as he left the house. He'd befriended Kokoro and Kokoro thought that her sister had gotten another boyfriend, causing both of them to blush. The teasing from the little girl didn't bother Ryuji much. He didn't get angry. How could he? Kotonoha gave him some tea and to her delight he loved the taste. He turned to look at the house and narrowed his eyes. Kotonoha may be fine now, but what about tomorrow? He'd have a few words with Makoto tomorrow about his unfaithfulness.

As he walked forward, someone stepped out from the shadows and stood under a lamppost. She had long black hair and a bow in her hair. She was wearing the school's uniform. The thing that struck him as odd was her eyes. They were completely black and devoid of a soul.

"Good evening, Ryuji Hasuma…" she said. "Or should I say 'Ifrit'?"

That voice…could it be…?

"Katherine," he growled.

Katherine smirked back at him, arms crossed and leaning against the lamppost. "Bingo, but you can call me Naoko Katahara in this form." She strode towards him, still smiling.

"I thought you were stuck in another dimension," said Ryuji. Naoko's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Oh, I was, for a very long time but I got my train up and running again so I decided to take a little vacation in the Sands of Time. Of course, I had to end up here in the School Days anime."

Ryuji's eyes widened. She knew.

"You…you know?" he questioned.

"I like stories with tragic endings, which is the reality of things," spoke Naoko. She then eyed Ryuji, "Question is, why are you here?"

"None of your business," he growled.

"You lost your powers too, huh?" she asked. He eyed her as she walked around him. "Same thing happened to me and I hate it, but at least I can be normal again."

"You were never normal," he retorted. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to his ear.

"What would you know, Nobody?" she whispered. He shrugged her off.

"Nobody?" he echoed. "What do you mean 'Nobody'?"

"It's what you are, of course. You're not a whole person. You're a piece of someone, a shard of someone's soul. You're not your own person even. That's why I call you a Nobody." She smirked. "And don't bother trying to win that girl's heart. Her heartbreak is inevitable and soon I'll get to see two people die because of this twisted game of love and catch a glimpse of my 'Nice Boat'." She then walked into the darkness, leaving Ryuji with his thoughts. "Sayonara, Nobody-san."

"A Nobody?" Ryuji asked himself. He stared at his hands.

* * *

"Hey, what's got you down?" Warren asked as Ryuji returned to the Liner. Their train had been disguised as a house via holographic generators so no one was the wiser. Everyone else was just hanging out around the train. Warren and Andie were the only ones in the dining car. Ant was still busy fixing the train. "Ryuji?"

Ryuji sighed and sat down across from Warren. "Hey, Warren, do you know what a Nobody is?"

Warren nodded. "Well, specifically, a Nobody is the soul and body of a person who's lost their heart when the heart turns into a Heartless. Nobodies have no hearts."

"Really?" That sounded nearly like what he was.

"Why did you ask?" Warren inquired.

Ryuji had to tell somebody. "I saw Katherine."

Warren's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"She's here, in this world, and she knows what we're up to."

"We have to-"

"She's as powerless as the rest of us," Ryuji cut him off but Warren knew there had to be more.

"She said something, didn't she?"

"A few things like what we're doing here and well…she called me…"

"A Nobody," Warren finished. He knew Ryuji wouldn't have asked about Nobodies without a reason. He received a silent nod. "Katherine's a lying bitch, don't listen to her. You care about Katsura, right?"

"Yes, I do," answered Ryuji.

"There's your proof. A Nobody wouldn't care for anyone."

"But still…" began Ryuji. Warren held his hand up to silence him.

"No buts. You're a full human, learn to deal with it. My suggestion is beer, and lots of it."

Ryuji let out a chuckle. "Thanks," said Ryuji. "By the way, where's Teresa? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"A few minutes ago we were," said Warren with a large smile. "She's regaining some strength before our next round."

Ryuji just gaped shocked at how Warren could just say things like that with no shame. "Ugh, now I have an image in my head. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem my friend. If you ever need any pointers for you and Katsura, feel free to ask." Ryuji blushed at what Warren was implying and glared.

"She's just a friend," retorted Ryuji. Of course he was lying.

"Sure she is," said Warren with a sly grin. Despite not having his ability to read the surface thoughts of people anymore, he was still able to read people pretty easily. Warren looked over his shoulder and saw Teresa leaning against the doorframe, wearing only a large tee-shirt that barely kept her covered. "Ready for another go?" asked Warren with a large grin.

A sultry smile crossed Teresa lips as she opened the door and beckoned Warren to follow. Warren leapt over the booth and ran out the door. Ryuji just stared at the door as it closed before leaning back in his seat. "He's right. I need a drink."

* * *

The group held another meeting in which Ryuji took the floor, informing them of Katherine. They were shocked. The last time they saw her, Kenzaki had put a bomb on her HorrorLiner to strand her in a foreign world.

"I should've known it wouldn't be too long until we saw her again," muttered Ryan.

"But she's powerless like us now. She can't be too hard to beat," Craig said confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Even without powers she's still dangerous when she plans ahead. She knows what's going on and what we're trying to do," Ryuki said worriedly.

"So, we need to keep an eye on her too. She's working under the alias of Naoko Katahara," said Ryuji. He stepped down and Ryan took the floor. They discussed their status on the mission. Warren reported that everything was fine with Makoto and Sekai. Ryuji also reported that, despite her attempted suicide, Kotonoha was fine too. Ryuji was ordered to stay close to her, providing her emotional support, an order Ryuji was eager to follow. She was going to need it for what she was going to go through and she wasn't going to go through it all alone.

* * *

It was the first day of the festival and all the classes were ready to do their thing. Of course, there were some complaints.

"Why do I have to put on this costume?" grumbled Craig.

"That's because you look so kawaii in it," spoke Taisuke. Craig growled at him. He was anything but 'kawaii'.

"I have to do it too, so don't complain," said Setsuna. Class 1 and 2 were already starting to act so they had to do their best as well.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Teresa was showing off the waitress uniform to her boyfriend.

"Well, Warren, what do you think?" asked Teresa as she did a pose.

"I…um…ah…" he was trying to find the right words. "God, you're hot," Warren finally admitted. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. "Maybe later we could get you out of that uniform."

Teresa jumped slightly when she felt someone touch her, before realizing that it was only Warren, groping her bottom. Teresa gave Warren a sultry look. "Well…there is that _lounge…_"

The secret lounge was a 'school tradition' and had been set up in class 1-4's 'haunted house'. It was a place where a boy and girl could have some privacy to do 'it'.

"I like where you're going with this," said Warren. He looked at Ryuki who was busy making cakes. "Hey, Ryuki, Teresa and I are going out for a little bit, we'll be back soon."

"Hai," said Ryuki, unaware of the couple's earlier conversation.

As Warren and Teresa ran out of the room they passed by Craig, who was begrudgingly working as the mascot. "Why am I stuck working this job?" Craig asked no one in particular.

* * *

Otome's friends, Natsumi and Minami, were once again giving Kotonoha a hard time when Ryuji showed up. As soon as they saw him, they turned away and left. There were rumors that he got kicked out of his old school for hitting a teacher, a rumor concocted by Vash so others would keep their distance from him. At least it allowed him and Kotonoha some privacy. She knew he was violent but she also knew there was more to him than that.

"Are you alright?" Ryuji asked Kotonoha.

"Hai," she nodded. "Arigatou, Ryuji-kun."

He frowned, "Koto-chan, maybe you should go and enjoy the festival," he suggested. They had become great friends over the past few days and Kotonoha soon got to calling him "Ryuji-kun" and he started calling her "Koto-chan". He knew she was probably thinking about Makoto. Those two 'bitches' had been harassing Kotonoha about that. Kotonoha was still upset about it but with Ryuji's help and support she'd gotten better.

Still, seeing her depressed didn't make Ryuji feel any better.

"But what about the haunted house?" she asked.

Ryuji knew it was just a cover for the secret 'lounge' and snorted, "Forget about it and have fun. Hey, I can even get Vash or Ryan to cover for you if you want."

"You really mean it?" Kotonoha said.

"I do," he nodded. He took out his phone and sent Ryan a quick message. "OK, now let's…" he trailed off when he saw Warren and Teresa show up. Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw the waitress uniform Teresa was in and his thoughts made him imagine Kotonoha in it instead. He hid his blush and shook the thought out of his head.

"You're here for the lounge, huh?" asked Ryuji.

"Well…" Warren hesitated and Ryuji sighed.

"Follow me," Ryuji said as he led the couple into the lounge. "By the way I took care of the camera so you two can have all the privacy you need."

The couple blushed as Ryuji left them and exited the room. Ryan had shown up as he'd requested.

"You know what to do?" asked Ryuji to the pink haired Rider.

"Let people in, I know," rolled Ryan's eyes. "You just go and have fun with your girlfriend."

Kotonoha blushed at what Ryan was insinuating as Ryuji narrowed his eyes. He took hold of Kotonoha's hand, gently, before leading her away. Ryan then took Kotonoha's place and sighed.

"The things I do to save people," Ryan said to himself. A half hour later, Warren and Teresa exited the lounge to see Ryan at the entrance. The pink-haired Vizard quirked an eyebrow at the couple. "You too, huh?"

Warren shrugged, "Hey, I thought you knew me by now."

Ryan sighed, "Fine, at least you two didn't make too much noise." The couple walked out, smiling wide. "Hopefully they did something with that camera…" Ryan allowed another couple in and led them to the lounge. He would be greeting couples until Ryuji and Kotonoha returned…if they returned. If he even let Vash do this, the pervert would just find a way to peep at the couples.

* * *

Quite a lot happened during the festival. Class 1, 2 and 3 all got into a 'war' trying to draw in customers, resulting in Setsuna having to sign a 'peace treaty'. When Ryuji saw Craig in that cartoony doll outfit, he nearly busted his gut laughing. He enjoyed spending time with Kotonoha during the festival, taking her from class to class and stand to stand.

He even bumped into Kokoro who'd brought along a school friend. Kokoro boasted about her sister's new boyfriend, Ryuji-niichan, causing the two teens to blush but neither Kotonoha nor Ryuji denied her claim.

Ryan kept letting people in while Otome or some of her friends kept asking where Kotonoha was. He just ignored them. Checking his watch, he quickly told the girls that he had someplace to go.

Ryuki, Warren and Craig also relieved themselves from duty, much to Setsuna's chagrin, but they had a show to perform.

Ryuji took Kotonoha to watch him and his friends perform in the auditorium.

She was pretty shocked when she found out Ryuji and his friends had a band with Ryuji as the lead singer, Warren on electric guitar, Ryuki on drums, Ryan on keyboard and Craig on bass guitar. He even dedicated their song to her.

She'd enjoyed it as he sang a song called "CLIMAX JUMP" as his teammates played the music. Ryuji was originally a little embarrassed that he'd been forced to do this but he would do anything to make Kotonoha smile since he knew Makoto was probably with Sekai after having sex with Otome.

Time flew by fast in these 3 days of the festival and it was already time for the bonfire that took place on the last night of the festival. Kotonoha had gone back inside to the school to use the bathroom as Ryuji waited outside.

'_That yarou…' _Ryuji could only watch with disgust as Makoto and Sekai dance around the bonfire without a care in the world. How dare they hurt Kotonoha and not give a damn? How dare they?

Speaking of which, where was Kotonoha? If Ryuji remembered right, in this episode she would be…

His eyes snapped wide open. "Oh…no." He then dashed to where he knew Kotonoha was. "I'm coming, Koto-chan."

* * *

"Sawanaga-san, let me go," Kotonoha attempted to struggle from Taisuke's hold on her. "Please, you're hurting me." He had her against the wall. She'd bumped into him and was helping him tidy up when he suddenly confessed to her.

"Katsura-san, I love you," he said as he pinned her against the wall by her wrists. She was scared. He wasn't going to take no for an answer until he got what he wanted, namely her. He then leaned forward to kiss her when…

**POW!**

Suddenly, Taisuke was sent sailing by a punch and skidded across the floor. Before he could find out what'd hit him, Ryuji was immediately upon him. Ryuji grabbed Taisuke by his tie and pulled him up to a sitting position as he continuously bashed his face in with his fist. Recovering, Kotonoha grabbed Ryuji's arm and stopped him. "Ryuji-kun, stop!" she begged. "Stop!"

Ryuji was breathing hard but eventually calmed down. He let go of Taisuke and spat in disgust. "You're lucky. You owe her your life. If she wasn't here, I would've killed you," he said this in a low and dangerous tone as Taisuke groaned in pain. Kotonoha let go of Ryuji's arm.

Ryuji turned towards Kotonoha. Her jacket had been pulled open and her bowtie was on the floor. He picked it up and walked towards Kotonoha. He fixed the bowtie around her neck and fixed her jacket. She was still in shock so he did what he needed to do: he hugged her.

She had seen from the window Makoto and Sekai dancing and was hurt. Taisuke wanted to show her his love for her but Ryuji knew it was lust, not love and that what Taisuke was about to do would've been considered rape. Luckily, Kotonoha resisted.

Ryuji pulled away from Kotonoha and said, "Let's go."

She was still depressed. She asked, "Go where?"

"To the bonfire."

She was shocked. "But, Makoto-kun and Saionji-san-" she hesitated.

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look deeply into her eyes, "Forget about them and let's have fun, OK?"

Kotonoha relaxed and nodded. "Hai."

They walked out, hand in hand.

Makoto and Sekai were both surprised to see Kotonoha there and even more surprised to see her with Ryuji. The ChronoLiner gang was also shocked but then again they also knew how close Ryuji and Kotonoha had become.

Like Makoto and Sekai, Ryuji and Kotonoha performed the Folk Dance around the bonfire. Though Kotonoha's mind and heart was still troubled regarding Sekai and Makoto, she felt at peace with this black-haired, blue-eyed, vulgar-mouthed, violent…but utterly sweet boy that she was starting to fall in love with. Though Makoto Itou would always have a place in her heart, Ryuji was filling her heart with his presence as well.

Ryuji could only smirk at Makoto tauntingly, '_Teme, you've messed up. Your loss is my gain and I am not going to let you hurt her again_.'

He then held Kotonoha by the waist and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She pouted cutely as she stared up at him…her boyfriend.

But, could she really think of Ryuji as her boyfriend now? Wasn't she Makoto's girlfriend? Wasn't Ryuji just a friend?

Ryuji stood up for her. Ryuji helped her. Ryuji protected her. Ryuji paid attention to her. Ryuji did all the things that Makoto hadn't been doing like a good boyfriend.

She just had to learn to accept it. She may have some lingering feelings for Makoto but they were nothing compared to the feelings welling up within her concerning Ryuji.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Ryuji blinked, surprised. She repeated, "Kiss me, please, Ryuji-kun."

"Hai, Koto-chan," he smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fireworks went off in their brains as their lips made contact. Gone were thoughts of Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji. Gone were her worries. What she had now was the love of a boy…true unconditional love.

To be honest Ryuji wasn't a stranger to love but while in Ryuki's body he'd been under the influence of his emotions and none of his own. Despite being Ryuki's Yin side he wasn't evil. He was the part of Ryuki that the boy had trouble accepting. While Ryuki was naturally nice Ryuji wasn't a 100 percent nice guy but that didn't mean he was completely evil.

Now, separate from Ryuki, he could experience things for himself. This mission, if it taught him anything, was that despite anything Naoko/Katherine had told him he wasn't a Nobody. Warren said he wasn't a Nobody and kissing Kotonoha, right here, in front of the bonfire was proof enough and it made him believe that for sure.

Makoto just stared, a troubled expression on his face. Sekai grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him with all her passion.

"Why do we have to dance?" groaned Warren as Teresa dragged him toward the bonfire. As much as he loved Teresa, he really hated dancing.

"C'mon, you owe me," said Teresa, "Especially after what we did in the lounge."

"If I recall, you enjoyed that just as much as I did," pointed out Warren. He looked at Teresa and she was giving him a pleading look that only she could give. "Fine! Fine…you win. I'll dance with you." Teresa smiled before leading him the rest of the way to the bonfire.

Naoko's eyes narrowed as she watched this. She bit into her thumb so hard that she bled but the pain was nothing compared to her irritation. "They're ruining everything…" If things continued like this, the bloody ending she loved so much would be erased. She also loved the Nice Boat at the end but with Ryuji winning Kotonoha's heart, that would be next to impossible.

Despite wanting to be a spectator and not interfering like the ChronoLiner Riders, she now saw that she had no choice. They'd gotten in the way for far too long. "If you want something done right, do it yourself," she muttered to herself. School Days should end with blood and murder and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

The very next day, the students all started to clean up the school after the festival. Ryuji was helping Kotonoha take out some trash while glaring at the "4 Onnas" hatefully when they tried to bully Kotonoha again.

Taisuke hadn't shown up for school, that was for certain, since he was probably recovering from the injuries inflicted on him by Ryuji.

Kotonoha and Ryuji bumped into Makoto outside. An unsettling silence washed over them. Ryuji glared at Makoto hatefully as Kotonoha looked sorrowfully.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto said as he looked towards the girl in front of him. He'd been troubled when he'd witnessed both Kotonoha and Ryuji kiss at the bonfire last night.

"Makoto-kun," she replied shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied. He could feel Sekai's eyes on his back. "And you…"

"Teme, you got no right to ask that after what you did!" Ryuji snapped as he stepped forward but Kotonoha grabbed his wrist to hold him back. "Koto-chan?"

"Ryuji-kun, please, can you let us finish this?" she pleaded. Ryuji gave Makoto a glare before stepping back. Kotonoha looked towards Makoto. "Makoto-kun, you like Saionji-san, right?"

"Um…" Makoto hesitated. He could still remember when the kiss Ryuji and Kotonoha had shared and it bothered him a little. "Yes, I do." Ryuji could sense the uncertainty in that answer and his fingers were flexing.

"That's good," Kotonoha smiled, surprising Makoto. Ryuji was surprised too but was glad that she wasn't breaking down. "I'm glad you're both happy…"

"Kotonoha…"

"I guess you and I were not meant to be," she said looking down. "I'm seeing someone else too now."

Makoto looked towards Ryuji who was giving him an extremely cold stare. "Hasuma-san?"

Kotonoha slid her hand down past his wrist and gripped his hand, their fingers intertwining. "Hai."

"I hope he takes good care of you then," commented Makoto.

'_Of course I will, unlike you, teme_,' Ryuji snorted in his mind.

"So, we're breaking up?" Makoto asked, trying to confirm.

"It appears so. See you later," Kotonoha said before turning away and walking off with Ryuji following. Makoto just stood there, watching them leave.

As soon as both Kotonoha and Ryuji rounded the corner, away from sight, she let go of his hand, turned around and slammed into him, crying into his chest as she clutched his shirt. She was sobbing. Obviously breaking up with Makoto had been hard for her too and she just wanted to let it out.

"Koto-chan…" Ryuji said as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. "It's okay…just let it out…"

"Ryuji-kun…" she sobbed. "I know that Makoto-kun doesn't love me anymore but…but why…"

"Hush, stop thinking about that teme. He gave you up so it's his fault. Nothing is wrong with you."

"But…"

"Koto-chan…" He tilted her head up and kissed her. Kotonoha closed her eyes and kissed back. They kissed for several moments before pulling away, cheeks red.

"Ryuji-kun, I really like you," she confessed.

Ryuji thought. '_Like? Well, at least that's a step up from just 'friend'_.'

"You want to go out somewhere later?" she asked him, "After school?"

"No," he answered abruptly and Kotonoha looked shocked and confused. Was he rejecting her? She couldn't take it if he did. First Makoto and now... He smiled, "It's the boyfriend's job to ask his girlfriend out, isn't it?" Kotonoha blinked. He pressed his forehead against hers. "So, it should be me that asks you out on a date after school, not the other way around. It'll be my treat, OK?"

Kotonoha smiled warmly before laughing and Ryuji smiled as he watched and listened to her laughter. So different from the lifeless shell he'd witnessed with the others courtesy of Ryan's foresight…and the movie screen. She would be fine…

"I promise, Koto-chan, that I will treat you the way you deserve. Ryuji Hasuma always keeps his promises!" he boasted. Kotonoha giggled at him. Only she was allowed to see this softer side of him. The others in class, with the exception of Ryan and Vash, gave him a pretty wide berth due to his attitude and hostile temperament. Only she knew that there was more to him than just an overly-violent and vulgar-mouthed boy.

He made his decision. Even after Ant fixed up the Liner…Ryuji Hasuma was staying for Kotonoha Katsura.

"Want to have lunch together on the roof?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never asked," he grinned.

* * *

Ryuji returned to the ChronoLiner in high spirits after dropping off Kotonoha at her home. The others wondered how Ryuki's Yin could be so upbeat but then again they'd seen him with Kotonoha and knew he was in love, which was pretty strange to say the least. Both Ryan and Vash knew it was inevitable but Warren could only watch critically at Ryuji. Ant was nearly complete with the repairs and soon they would have to leave…but what would happen to Kotonoha then when Ryuji mysteriously vanished from her life.

Ryuji was happy because he had a date with Kotonoha on Sunday and was preparing himself to make sure she would have the best date ever. Sure he would need to get some new clothes but still it was worth it for her.

* * *

Sunday rolled by and it was cold…but also warm in the romantic sense. You'll see what I mean. Currently, two teenagers were standing in front of a movie theatre. One was a boy with long messy black hair and hard features while the other was a girl with long straight hair and cute features.

"A zombie movie?" Ryuji stared at his date. "You want to see a zombie movie?"

Kotonoha, looking much livelier since the festival and her breakup with Makoto, smiled at her new boyfriend. Yes, it had taken her awhile to start thinking of him like that on more official terms. She'd broken up with Makoto and now was on her and Ryuji's first date.

If anyone ever saw them together, they would not believe it since Ryuji had gotten himself a not-so positive reputation. He never bullied anyone but when it was found out that he'd beaten up Taisuke Sawanaga, the rumors started up saying he was a from a gang and once went to prison. Technically, he was in a gang (the ChronoLiner Riders) and was in prison (within Ryuki's mind) but he didn't care about the rumors. He never cared about what anyone thought except for Kotonoha…his Koto-chan.

"Makoto-kun once took me to see a movie on our second date," Kotonoha remembered but then she could see Ryuji scowling. "Ryuji-kun?" She then realized what she'd said. "Ah, gomen! I shouldn't have mentioned Mako-I mean, _his_ name."

Kotonoha knew Ryuji disliked Makoto but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he broke her heart and Ryuji was taking it personally. She didn't know about what Ryuji knew and well he couldn't tell her.

"It's fine. It's only fair you have memories of him. He was your first boyfriend." Ryuji was biting the insides of his mouth. Makoto just really pissed him off. "So, let's get tickets."

The pair went to the box office to buy tickets only to bump into a familiar pair.

"Warren? Teresa?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, hey, Ryuji," said Warren. "Oh, and Katsura-san's with you."

"Konnichiwa, Smith-san, Auten-san," Kotonoha bowed as she greeted them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"On a date. What about you?" Warren asked. He looked at Kotonoha and Ryuji and drew a conclusion when he saw them hold hands. "Wait…you two are on a date?"

Kotonoha and Ryuji were silent and blushed, looking away.

"Well, it's obvious after what happened at the bonfire. You two make a cute couple," said Teresa.

Kotonoha smiled at the memory as warm feelings welled up in her. Ryuji was blushing and he looked so cute to her.

"So, what are you watching?" Ryuji asked.

"The zombie movie, which is funny since I make a living out of killing them," said Warren offhandedly.

Ryuji gritted his teeth as Kotonoha looked at Warren strangely. He explained, "He likes to play RPG games, preferably ones that involved killing zombies."

"Oh." She nodded. "I understand."

"No, I really-" Warren was stopped when Teresa covered his mouth.

"Warren really takes it seriously," said Teresa with a laugh. She removed her hand to reveal Warren grinning. He quickly pecked Teresa on the cheek.

"Maybe next time you can shut me up with a kiss?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes in disgust. These two were just so lovey-dovey that it made him nauseous.

"Katsura-san, want to go get snacks?" asked Teresa.

"Um, OK," Kotonoha nodded.

"Well, here's some money," said Ryuji as he handed Kotonoha some bills. Warren did the same for Teresa.

"But I-" she tried to refuse.

"It's the gentleman's job to pay for everything on a date," he told her. "Now, take it." She did and bowed her thanks before going to buy some snacks at the concession stand. Ryuji frowned at Warren and grumbled, "Geez, couldn't you come up with a more convincing lie or something?"

"I did lie. Technically, I make a living out of killing vampires and demons. Zombies just come with the territory." Warren then gave Ryuji a very cold and serious look. "So, you're on a date with her."

"Well, I did volunteer to make sure she doesn't break down like she did in the show," Ryuji responded.

"But you're taking this way too personally," replied Warren. "I heard how you beat up Sawanaga. A single punch would've knocked him out cold but you continued to pound on him."

"I could've done worse after what he tried to do."

"My point, Ryuji, is that we'll be leaving soon."

"Not me," Ryuji retorted.

"What?"

"I'm staying and there's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

Warren was about to say something when the girls returned with the snacks. Warren gave Ryuji one last look before they went to get the tickets.

The movie was scary but Kotonoha enjoyed it truly as she snuggled against Ryuji who just enjoyed her company rather than the movie. Of course, Teresa and Warren were seated in the same row and making a bit of noise. They were really poking fun at all the inaccuracies in the movie regarding zombies since they'd faced zombies before. Ryuji just told Kotonoha that the two were just kidding around.

* * *

Ryuji was thankful to be rid of both Teresa and Warren and decided to take a walk with Kotonoha in the park. It was starting to get cold too and Kotonoha shivered. Ryuji draped his jacket over her shoulders and smiled. He was immune to the cold, naturally.

"I've had a great time," she said, smiling. Ryuji was glad that she was happy now. Her original counterpart would've gone into the deep end by now but not his Koto-chan. Her eyes were so full of life and…

"Well, well, well," sneered a familiar voice. "What do we have here?

Alarmed, Ryuji pulled Kotonoha behind him as Naoko walked towards them. Kotonoha was wondering what was wrong since she'd seen Naoko in the student committee room a few times. She never saw the girl as dangerous and Ryuji was acting like she was some sort of monster.

"Katherine…" growled Ryuji.

'_Katherine?_' Kotonoha thought. '_Why did he call Katahara-san 'Katherine'?_'

"What do you want?" demanded Ryuji.

"As if a Nobody like you would understand, but I'm sick and tired of all this interference." She snarled. "So, I decided to fix it."

Ryuji smirked. "Fix it? How? You got no power."

Katherine grinned evilly as her Horror Belt form, surprising Kotonoha and Ryuji.

"How?" questioned Ryuji.

Katherine put on her ring and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She swiped her right hand over the buckle. "Henshin."

"**HORROR FORM!**"

Like before her armor formed and then the additional armor pieces appeared. Apparently, she'd been carrying Grimm inside of her so that this was possible.

Ryuji tensed up. He didn't have power but luckily he had his wrist communicator. He reached over to it and turned on the SOS.

"_Go ahead and_ _call your friends, it won't matter_," snorted Sauron as she started to configure her HorrorGasher into Sword Mode. "_You'll be dead. The girl, however, I have other plans_."

"You want to end this story the way you want it," Ryuji concluded.

"_The way it should be, with people dead_," Sauron sneered. "_I already took care of Sekai and she's probably on her way to Makoto's._"

"You did what?"

"_I hypnotized her, just like how I will hypnotize Kotonoha. A sweet girl like her should get her revenge, shouldn't she?_"

Kotonoha wondered what they were talking about. Ryuji's wrist communicator had been on the entire time, broadcasting Sauron's words to the rest.

"We'll stop you," he swore.

"_You?_" she scoffed. "_You wish! You don't have powers but to make sure I sent some of my minions to take care of your friends while I deal with you myself._" She swiped her hand over her buckle again.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"_DIE!_" roared Sauron as the blade detached from the HorrorGasher and she swung it at them. The blade came flying at them and Ryuji grabbed Kotonoha.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Ryuji as he pushed the girl and himself to the ground. The blade, however, managed to slash him in the back and he let out a scream.

"RYUJI-KUN!" Kotonoha screamed as she saw him bleeding from the hit. Ryuji gave her a reassuring look as Sauron walked over to them. Ryuji stood up and gripped his fists. They glowed with blue fire. His powers had returned.

"Kotonoha, please, whatever you see here…please don't be afraid…" he said without facing her. She wondered what he meant when he let out a roar. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in blue flames and when the flames dispersed, in Ryuji's place was the Ifrit Orphenoch. She gasped in shock as she saw the Orphenoch but she wasn't afraid of this being that stood in front of her. It was still Ryuji, but in his true form. He was the boy she loved no matter what shape or form.

Ifrit crouched down and growled at Sauron. She rolled her eyes. "_So, you decided to show your true self. How quaint._"

Ifrit let out a growl and then lunged at Sauron. He struck fast with his claws and soon the battle began. Kotonoha could only see a flurry of movements as sparks flew from claw and blade making contact. The Ifrit Orphenoch performed an upward swing and slashed Sauron in the chestplate but Sauron countered by kicking the Orphenoch hard in the face. The Orphenoch staggered backwards but before he could recover Sauron attacked mercilessly, slashing him over and over and listening with glee as he roared in pain. Sauron then swept her right hand over the buckle while holding the HorrorGasher in her left hand.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The energy within the belt once again transferred itself into the weapon but this time the blade didn't detach. Sauron then rushed at the Ifrit Orphenoch and slashed him across the chest with her energized blade. He was forced back into human form and collapsed at her feet.

* * *

The others had heard and acted quickly but were separated by Horrors that suddenly descended upon them. Despite the fact that they hadn't regained their powers yet, they still fought back the best they could. Eventually, their powers returned under the stress of battle but the demonic beasts kept coming at them from the darkness.

"Ryuki! Cover me! I'm going to help Sekai and Makoto!" called Warren as he kicked a Horror backward before sprinting off.

"Hai!" called back Ryuki as he knocked another Horror away. He twirled his Keyblade and thrust it forward, impaling a Horror before kicking it off and then slicing a Horror's head off. Summoning his fire power, he sent blasts of flames at them.

Craig was happy to have his necroplasmic abilities again as was Ryan who'd missed both his Shinigami and Hollow abilities. When the Horrors wouldn't give up, the guys did something they always did.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

Makoto's eyes widened in terror as Sekai stabbed forward with her knife. He waited for obvious searing pain that would come from a knife being forced into you…

But it never came.

Makoto opened his eyes and they once again widened. Standing in front of him was Warren. "Makoto…" said Warren, breathing heavily. "When this is over, remind me to kick your ass." He looked forward at Sekai, who was now trembling.

"Wa…War…Warren…" she cried.

Warren reached up and placed his hands on her face, smiling. "It's OK Sekai…you rest now. It'll all be fine when you wake up." Hypnotized by his words, the young girl fell forward but was caught by Warren, who carefully handed her over to Makoto. "Look after her." Warren reached for the knife handle and pulled it out, grunting from the pain. A black stain appeared on his shirt. "Well, that can't be good…" He looked at Makoto. "Look after her, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Makoto.

"To deliver a little payback…" said Warren with a smirk before he vanished much to Makoto's surprise.

* * *

Sauron was about to kill Ryuji when she was struck in the back by… "_Nani! Katsura!_" she shouted. Kotonoha was holding a dozuki backsaw in her hands like a sword. "_What are you doing with that! You're not supposed to have that until the end of the series!_"

"I don't know what's going on," panted Kotonoha, "but Ryuji-kun has been kind to me! I'm not sure why; I know I might still have feelings for Makoto-kun…but I ALSO LOVE RYUJI-KUN!" She then began swinging the dozuki at Sauron wildly.

"_CRAP!_" shouted Sauron. "_She's crazy!_" She wanted Kotonoha to lose her mind but not like this. This wasn't part of the script at all. She began blocking the saw with her Gasher before kicking Kotonoha hard in the stomach. Kotonoha dropped her saw and slammed into a tree.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji shouted.

"_Bitch, you should've followed the script!_" snarled Sauron.

"You…" growled Ryuji.

"_You and your friends are interfering with a masterpiece here_," hissed Sauron. "_I have to fix things now thanks to you…_"

"Psycho bitch."

"_Talk all you want, Nobody_." Sauron picked up the dozuki laying at her feet before stalking toward Ryuji. "_I'm going to chop you up into little pieces and feast on your heart…_"

"Kuso…" growled Ryuji. Sauron swung down with the dozuki before stopping mid-strike. Ryuji looked to see what had happened, when he saw Warren with his fist planted firmly in Sauron's gut.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," said Warren, a large smirk on his face.

Sauron doubled over and hissed as she glared at Warren. "_You…_" She stood back to her feet. "_You know…I owe you for helping me save Rosa-chan, so as my thanks I'll make your death quick and painless_."

"Try it," Warren then called upon the power within him, "SHATTER!"

Kotonoha watched as Warren too transformed into…Kamen Rider Wraith!

Sauron snorted as she gripped her sword. "_So, you've regained your powers._"

"Lucky, huh? Sending those Horrors at us was the catalyst we needed."

"_Lucky you…_" she growled.

Wraith looked towards Ryuji who didn't look so well and then back at Sauron. "This time you'll be going for good."

"_You talk too much_."

They then rushed at each other with every intent to kill the other. Wraith was the first to attack, slamming his fist into her stomach before grabbing her helmet and flipping her over. Sauron landed on her feet before lashing at Wraith, who summoned a wall of chains to block the attack. The chains shot forward and wrapped Sauron up like a mummy. He grabbed the ends of the chains and began spinning around and launching Sauron into the air before Wraith quickly teleported after her.

When he found her she was still bound in chains, but was beginning to free herself. Wraith flew downward and slammed into Sauron. Sauron went sailing before crashing right through the hull of a boat.

"Huh, Nice Boat," mused Wraith casually.

She teleported when she shattered the chains and then reappeared behind him before slashing him in the back with her sword. The hit sent him reeling. Wraith spun around and dodged another slash meant for his neck, but was kicked backwards. Even if he could dodge a number of her strikes, she still had some follow up move at her disposal.

All of a sudden, Sauron was knocked backwards when three feet slammed into her chest, courtesy of Hyper Draco, Orphenoch King Mortuary and Oni. She soon found herself surrounded by the ChronoLiner Riders. Kamen Riders Mortuary, Draco, Oni and Wraith all stood around her in a circle. She was outnumbered but in her anger she attempted to take them down.

She roared and slashed at them and they had trouble dodging. Her skill didn't diminish despite her anger and she was able to hit them with her sword.

"_You all…I'm sick of you!_" She swiped her right hand in front of her buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The blade detached from the rest of the Gasher and she swung her weapon. The blade sliced through the air and she spun around to slash each of the Riders around her, causing sparks to fly and sending them falling onto their butts. Draco, stubborn as always, gripped his Perfect Inzecter and picked himself up before rushing at Sauron. The blade had returned to her Gasher and both the Perfect Inzecter and HorrorGasher were locked as their wielders glared at one another hatefully. The others got back to their feet and watched as Draco battled against this demon.

"HYPER POWER! SCARAB POWER! CUTTER POWER! FIRE POWER!" the Perfect Inzecter announced. "ALL INZECTERS COMBINE!" Draco had pressed all the buttons while his blade was locked with Sauron's.

"_NO!"_ Sauron screamed as Draco squeezed the trigger.

"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"

"!" Draco roared as the Perfect Inzecter was energized and unleashed a blade of pure tachyon energy. With a single swipe he cut the HorrorGasher's blade in half and then struck Sauron hard across the chest, sending her flying from the force. She tumbled along the ground as her armor vanished. Grimm was ejected from her body and laid on the ground next to his mistress.

The Riders watched as she picked herself from the ground with Grimm's help and she glared at them with her inhuman eyes. "You…That's it! I'm fed up with this place! I'm out of here!" The haunting tune of the HorrorLiner played in the air as the demonic time train arrived. It sped towards Katherine and Grimm and the demonic skull head of the train opened its mouth to devour them before racing away into an exit portal. Obviously, she and her Imagin minion had boarded her train and fled.

"Coward," Craig muttered as he reverted to human form.

"At least she's out of our hair," spoke Ryan, also returning to human form along with Warren and Ryuki. "For now at least."

Ryuki suddenly felt something was wrong and then he realized it. "Ryuji! Ryuji's in trouble!" He teleported out of there in an instant.

* * *

Back with Ryuji and Kotonoha, things weren't looking so great. "Ryuji-kun? What's happening to you?" Kotonoha said as she looked at the boy lying weakly on the ground, a gash across his chest and bleeding. She was kneeling down with his head rested on her lap. But, the reason she was asking what was happening to him was because his skin was turning grey and blue flames were licking his body. "Ryuji-kun?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You took a nasty hit…"

"I should be asking you that. What's going on?"

"He's dying," said Ryuki as he stepped towards them. He kneeled down. "Ifrit…"

"Ifrit?" Kotonoha echoed.

"My name, my real name," he told her. He then told her the truth of what he was.

Kotonoha gasped. It couldn't be true but after what she'd seen anything was possible. "You mean you're…"

"I'm Ryuki's Yin but that psycho keeps calling me a Nobody…"

"You're not a Nobody!" Kotonoha insisted. "You're not!"

Ryuji coughed as the blue blazes intensified.

"Ryuji…" Kotonoha started to cry. "You can't…you can't die…Don't leave me!"

"I don't want to leave you…I want to stay…" Ryuji confessed. "I love you…Koto-chan. I heard what you said…"

"Ifrit-kun, I have to reabsorb you," Ryuki said. "It's the only way to save you."

"Reabsorb him?" Kotonoha questioned.

"He's part of me, so to survive he needs to be one with me again. Gomen, Katsura-san."

"Please, just save him."

"Koto-chan…" Kotonoha held his hand as he gave hers a light squeeze. "I'll come back, I promise." He closed his eyes as his body turned into a burning blue aura and was then absorbed into Ryuki's body. Kotonoha held only thin air as the boy she loved…was gone…again.

"Ryuji-kun…" she sobbed.

"Katsura-san…" Ryuki gazed sadly at her. He knew what it was like to lose someone.

'_Ryuki, may I?_' Ryuji asked from within Ryuki. Ryuji was asking permission to take control of him. Ryuki gave a nod and closed his eyes before they opened. Now they were blue instead of green. "Koto-chan?"

"Hasuma-san?" she questioned. Why was he calling her the nickname Ryuji had given her? Looking into his blue eyes…wait, Ryuki's eyes were green…Ryuji's eyes…were…blue. "Ryuji-kun?" Ryuji smiled at her. "Ryuji-kun!" She hugged him. "You're okay!"

"Well, this was my original body," he told her, laughing. He then frowned.

"Ryuji…?" she questioned.

"I can't stay here. Ryuki here has people he loves back home. As much as I want to stay…"

"Then stay! Forget about all that! Please, stay with me!" she pleaded.

"Not like this," he said, holding her. "But rest assured, I'll be back. I promise you and Ryuji Hasuma always keeps his promises." Kotonoha could only cry as she heard this. "Let's take you home."

Warren watched the entire scene and then heard the tune play in the air. Kotonoha gasped as she saw the train fly down from the sky. What she was seeing…it could only happen in dreams.

The train landed in front of them and a door in the side opened up. "You go and take her home," Warren said to Ryuji. "I got to talk to some people." He was referring to Makoto and Sekai.

Ryuji nodded and said to Kotonoha, "Want to fly in a time traveling train with me?"

Kotonoha took his hand and smiled, "With you I would go anywhere…"

Both she and the complex boy boarded the train before it took off. Warren frowned as he walked off to talk to a pair of people. His body then vanished in a flicker of shadows.

* * *

Warren suddenly appeared in Makoto's apartment, or more specifically Makoto's room. Makoto was sitting on a chair in his room, Sekai, still in her hypnotic trance, was lying on the bed. "I trust you didn't do anything to her when she was like this?" asked Warren. Makoto nodded. "Good." Warren followed this up by punching Makoto right in the face. Given that this was nowhere near as powerful as the punch Warren had laid into Katherine, it was still powerful enough to send Makoto sailing.

"What was that for!" shouted Makoto.

Warren glared at him. "Shut up. I got stabbed in the stomach for you, so no more talking from you." Warren then walked over to the bed and softly placed his palm on Sekai's cheek. "It's time to wake up, Sekai."

Sekai's eyes fluttered open. "Warren-san…" she said as tears came to her eyes. She then reached out and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. Warren was going to have a talk with these two. A very long talk.

* * *

Several days had passed since Ryuji and the others left this world and well Kotonoha still missed Ryuji deeply. She'd enjoyed her ride on the ChronoLiner but it was only good while it lasted. She'd managed to reconcile with Makoto and Sekai and becomes friends with them again. Otome and her friends went back to bullying Kotonoha since there was nobody to stand up for her anymore but Kotonoha didn't care. Ryuji was gone and…

The door slid open and then she saw him. She couldn't believe it. Was it a dream?

"Ohayo…" Ryuji greeted before planting himself next to Kotonoha. "Hey, whasup?" he grinned ferally.

Her only reaction was to glomp him, throwing him off his seat and causing them to fall to the floor. Everyone stared as they watched the two kiss right in the middle of class. Kotonoha was holding onto Ryuji like her life depended on it as Ryuji smiled wistfully.

Kotonoha was crying tears of joy as she sobbed, "You're back…you're back…"

"And I'm here to stay…" he said. "Ano…Koto-chan, you can get off me now."

* * *

Later, she and Ryuji stood outside of school after the last bell. She was so curious, so desperate to know how he'd returned but he kept telling her to wait until school was over. Now, she asked "But…but how? How did you come back?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her huskily, causing her to shiver.

"Is this a dream?"

"A dream come true." Ryuji knew that was a corny line but it still fit into this situation. "How about we go up to the roof and I'll tell you everything?" he invited. The roof was a private place so they could talk and maybe even _more_.

"OK," Kotonoha nodded as he took her hand and led her to the roof. Upon arrival, they were surprised to see Makoto and Sekai there, fixing their clothes. They were blushing and judging from the way Sekai's bra was peaking out from her shirt, Ryuji knew what they'd been doing.

"Oh, Kotonoha, Hasuma," Makoto spoke up. "We were just-" Ryuji held up a hand at him to shut him up. He jabbed with his thumb at the door behind himself and Sekai and Makoto knew what he wanted. "Sekai, let's go."

"OK," Sekai nodded as Makoto led her to the door. Ryuji gave Makoto a cold warning glare and the boy gulped.

"At least she's not pregnant this time," muttered Ryuji.

"What was that?" Kotonoha asked.

Ryuji smiled. "Nothing. Let's sit down." They went over to the benches and sat down. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she kissed him right back, their tongues battling in their mouths before pulling apart. Ryuji smirked as he caught her blushing beet red. He still got it.

"So, how did you come back? Is this really…you?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I told you the ChronoLiner was a time traveling train?" reminded Ryuji. "Well, when we got back to our world, Ryuki decided to permanently separate me from him. I had become my own person while I was with you and no longer just a prart of him. So, with some help from friends, we were split apart. I'm basically the physical embodiment of Ryuki's Yin. Pretty sweet, huh?"

She was glad to have him back in her life but there as a question nagging in her mind. "And you came back?" she asked. She hoped she was right. Please, let her be right. "Are you…?"

"Koto-chan, I took the ChronoLiner here. It's a one-way ticket. I'm here to stay."

Overcome with joy she glomped the boy and forced him to lie down on the bench as she gazed down upon him. She smiled and took his right hand before pressing it against her left breast. "Koto-Koto-chan!" Ryuji let out, shocked by her forwardness.

"We're dating, it's okay," she smiled. He used his left hand to brush away her hair and then grasped the back of her head gently to pull her down for a kiss. She laid on top of him, eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"I promised I'd come back and I did…" he said. He'd been afraid. He'd asked Ant to send him not too long after Ryuki left. It was a simple matter of timing. He didn't want Kotonoha to breakdown in grief. He knew what would happen when that occurred and he would not allow a sweet girl like her to suffer. "And, well, I get to scare Itou-teme so that's a plus."

"Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha pouted.

"Oh, you can't still like the guy?" Ryuji rolled his eyes in disbelief. "He broke your heart."

"You did too when you left me," Kotonoha frowned.

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Please, don't pick fights with Makoto-kun."

"But-"

"Please…" She looked so adorable right now.

"Koto-chan, you don't play fair…" he groaned as he laid back and allowed the girl to lie on top of him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now…

What he didn't tell Kotonoha was that there was another reason why he was here.

"So, how about you and go on a date later?" he asked.

Kotonoha smiled and nodded. He then smiled but then his watch's alarm went off and his eyes snapped open. "Koto-chan?"

"Um?"

"Koto-chan, I need to go."

Alarmed by this, she asked, "Where? Are you-?" Kotonoha sat up and watched as he stood up.

"I'm not leaving you, it's just that…I'll have to tell you later…Just, stay here where it's safe, OK?"

Kotonoha sat up and watched as he stood up. He then ran towards the door as she watched him leave.

* * *

Despite Ryuji's warning, Kotonoha followed after him anyway. She found him in the park standing across from a humanoid creature resembling a praying mantis. She took cover behind a tree to watch.

"You Imagin-teme," spoke Ryuji disdainfully. "You just interrupted a date I had with a cute girl."

The Mantis Imagin snorted, "Heh, like I care about what you do, human. All I wanna do is pave the way for the others."

Ryuji's eyes narrowed, "So you can turn this world into utter chaos and destruction? I don't think so."

"Is that a challenge?"

Ryuji pulled at the belt hanging from his left shoulder and brought it around his waist with a swift swing before he fastened it on. It was mainly silver with a large rectangular slot in the front. "You bet, insect." He pressed a switch at the top of the belt and took out a black and silver rectangular case that looked like it would fit in the slot. It was a train pass. On it was a cross within a circle. The belt released a powerful tune as Ryuji slid the train pass into the slot. "Henshin."

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

Instantly, his armor appeared. The bodysuit under the black armor was dark blue. He had black gauntlets and boots with silver rings around the wrists and ankles. The chestplate was dark blue. He had armored plating attached to his thighs and upper arms. A silver stripe resembling a train track ran down the middle of his helmet and his torso armor, back and front. Finally, a black visor with horizontal slits slid over his faceplate and snapped on. The visor's slits flashed red to signal the finished transformation. Kotonoha gasped at the sudden change and she also felt the temperature dropping. No longer was he merely Ryuji Hasuma. Now he was…

"Den-O!" the Imagin questioned.

"Sorry, I don't know that dude, but you can call me…**Kamen Rider Ifrit!**" Ifrit popped his neck from side to side and flexed his fingers. With a snort he said, "Let me tell you this from the beginning, teme; I am very ticked off!"

With a howl, both combatants charged at each other. Ifrit's hands blazed with blue fire as the Mantis Imagin rushed at him with its scythes raised.

The blue flames changed and solidified into a pair of Chinese Dao swords that Ifrit gripped tightly in his hands. The Mantis Imagin brought down its weapons only to be parried by one of the swords. Ifrit slashed the Imagin across the stomach before turning around to land several more violent hits in rapid succession. The enemy Imagin yowled in pain when a kick smashed into its chest, sending it flying into a tree. The Imagin groaned in pain as Ifrit approached it.

"You talk big but you're not so tough," scoffed Ifrit.

The Mantis Imagin growled and then tossed his scythes at Ifrit. They went too wide and flew past him.

"Heh, you missed," Ifrit said as he came closer only for the scythes to come flying back and slash him in the back. "UGH!" The scythes continued to slice through the air and slash at him repeatedly, like they'd homed in on him. Ifrit let out shouts of pain as the scythes ripped sparks off his armored body. Despite the armor protecting him, pain was still felt.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha gasped but was heard by the Imagin.

"Oh, you got a lover," the Mantis Imagin sneered as the scythes flew back into its hand. "Oh, this will be fun…"

"Koto-chan…" Ifrit wheezed as he got back to his feet. "Leave her alone, teme…" He gripped his swords and held them horizontally, blades pointing to the sides. He then combined the swords by their hilts, creating a dual-bladed weapon. He then pressed his thumb onto the switch again.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The Imagin stopped in its tracks, but not by choice. Looking down, it was shocked to see ice climbing up its legs and rooting it to the spot. The entire surface was covered in ice.

Ifrit came skating towards the Imagin, spinning the energized blades around. "TAKE THIS, TEME!" He slashed the Imagin with both blades and then skidded to a halt, scraping some ice under his heels. The Imagin's body froze as the ice covered it. Ifrit watched this for a moment before he turned away and snapped his fingers, allowing the Imagin's icy prison to shatter along with its occupant. "Heh, talk about a cold snap," Ifrit chuckled. He walked towards Kotonoha and then removed his belt, allowing the armor and belt to vanish. He stood over the girl, clearly unhappy. "Koto-chan, I told you to stay put. Why did you come here? You could've been hurt…"

"Gomen, Ryuji-kun…" she apologized and gasped as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Please, when I say stay away, please do as I say…" He was afraid of losing her. He wasn't afraid of anything but that.

* * *

"Koto-chan," Ryuji spoke up.

"Hai?" she responded. Was something wrong? The look on his face told her there was.

"I wasn't completely honest with you," he said. Both were at the train station. To be honest, Ryuji didn't want to because it would mean bumping into Makoto and Sekai. Fortunately, that wasn't the case here as he stood alone with Kotonoha. '_That teme must've gone someplace with __**her**__,_' Ryuji thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

"To come back here I agreed to do something in return. Remember that creature I fought?"

"Yes, you called it an Imagin."

Ryuji sighed. "And you remember Katherine."

Kotonoha frowned. "Yes, I do. That evil girl that nearly killed you."

"When she left, she also paved the way for Imagin to find this world. That why I'm here. I'm this world's Rider now and my job is to make sure the Imagin don't destroy this world."

Kotonoha gasped. He was given a great responsibility. That was so noble.

"If I wanted to come here," he continued, "To see you again, I had to take the job. There wasn't any other way."

"Did you regret agreeing to it?" she asked.

"If I didn't agree then I'd regret it," he responded. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because, I also came back for you and even after I'm done I'm not leaving…"

"But you'll be fighting these Imagin alone…you might…"

"I know, but to protect you and this world I have to."

She didn't want him to die but if he didn't do this…if she told him to stop that would be selfish but she didn't want him getting into harm's way. Why couldn't love be easy?

She felt his lips press against hers and she closed her eyes, kissing him right back. They shared the kiss, enjoying the contact and warmth. As their lips pealed away from each other, their eyes slowly opened. Ryuji licked his lips, grinning. "I shall never be tired to that taste, Koto-chan. Never."

Kotonoha blushed at the declaration.

"Would you like to join my family for Christmas Eve?" asked Kotonoha. Christmas was coming up soon so she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled tenderly.

"Called it," said a familiar voice. The two turned around to see Warren leaning against a pole at the station, a cigarette in his mouth. "Craig and Ryan owe my twenty bucks."

"What are you doing here, Warren?" asked Ryuji.

"Just stopping by to check up on a couple of friends," answered Warren. "Nice work with that Imagin and Katsura seems to be looking much better."

"Warren-san, konnichiwa," she greeted the Wraith Rider. "So, you came to visit?"

"I have obligations in this world too and well I am Ryuji's superior."

"Yeah, right," snorted Ryuji. "Just because I just became a Rider doesn't make you my sempai. I don't have any respect like that for you."

"Heh, as long as you're doing your job, I don't care if you don't have any respect for me. Oh, your train's here." The train stopped in front of them.

"It was nice seeing you again, Warren-san," said Kotonoha. "See you again some time?"

"Count on it," Warren winked.

Warren watched as Ryuji and Kotonoha boarded the train and it sped off into the distance. "As one story ends, another begins," said Warren. "Oh well, at least the last one had a happy ending."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

If you're wondering what the lyrics of Climax Jump are, here you go:

_jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho  
genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

Catch the wave  
mayoisou na toki kanarazu  
omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku  
KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni  
In your hands

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

mune no naka minna hisoka ni  
kaki kaetai kioku mo aru

Means nothing!  
atarashii asa wo matsu nara  
"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara  
honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote  
In your mind

tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no  
Climax  
kinou made no kioku subete  
hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU  
hakoeru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!

kokoro wo tsuyoku suru  
daiji na kotoba toka  
kakegaenai omoide wo atumete  
mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...  
todokanai hoshizora  
akirametara soko ka shuuten sa

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

SCHOOL DAYS OF THE CHRONOLINER RIDERS


	2. Director's Cut Version

**SCHOOL DAYS OF THE CHRONOLINER RIDERS (DIRECTOR'S CUT VERSION)**

The entire place was dark save for the flickering lights above. There were groans of pain.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Define 'okay'."

"Someone's foot is in my face."

"Oh, sorry…"

The lights soon came on revealing it to be the ChronoLiner's dining car and the entire crew, save for Andie and Ant, on the floor piled up on each other. They removed themselves from the pile and rubbed their sore spots.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but I spilt my pudding all over myself," grumbled Craig.

Ryuki blinked as he looked at everyone and gasped. They all saw his shocked expression, wondering what was wrong. "Hey, you okay, kid?" asked Warren.

"Minna…you're all…you all look younger!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other and shouted, "What the hell!" "I look like a kid!" "How did this happen!"

Yaminekoryu, Teresa and Vash picked themselves off the ground as well. However, there was another one there.

"Damn it…" Ifrit said as he climbed to his feet. Everyone stared. "What are you temes gawking at!"

"You…have a body…" said Ryuki.

"Huh?" Ifrit looked himself over. He looked like a black haired and blue eyed version of Ryuki but his hair was unbraided. He was clad in a black shirt with matching pants and no shoes. "This is…" He grinned. "AWESOME! I'm free!" He gave a salute. "So long, suckers!" He concentrated, attempting to call on his power and…

He farted.

He opened his eyes wide and saw that he was still in the dining car, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Ant came into the dining car to be welcomed by utter chaos as he saw his fellow crewmembers panicking. "I guess you all want to know what happened." He hadn't de-aged one bit.

"Among other things," nodded Warren.

"The engine, tachyon energy generator and flux capacitor are all busted, guys," Ant explained. "We're stuck here."

Silence…and then…TOTAL CHAOS

The Riders all started yelling at once, shouting as to why this'd happened and what they were going to do.

Ant sighed and said to Andie, "Calm them down."

"OK!" the gynoid saluted before she took out a bull-horn and shouted into it, "QUIET!" They all stopped panicking. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

Ant then explained what else had happened. They noticed that they all looked 15-16 years of age. And, as Ifrit had demonstrated, their powers no longer worked.

"Great…" Craig muttered. "We're civilians now."

"Fuck," grumbled Ifrit. "Now I'm stuck with you people…"

"Did this accident give evil Draco here his own body too?" asked Craig.

"My name is Ifrit!" Ifrit snapped.

"I guess so…" Ant nodded. "But, for now, we're stuck until I fix everything…"

"So, what do we do until then?" asked Ryan.

"You guys are minors again, so you need to go to school," Ant told them.

It was just getting better and better…

* * *

_itsukaraka maiorita watashi no aoi tenshi yo..._

_ki ga tsukeba mitsumete shimau anata no yokogao bakari_

_Ah surechigau hohoemi ni utsumuku shika dekizu ni_

_senakagoshi ni koe kaketa no ima wa kokoro no naka de_

_sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta INOSENTO na itami_

_tatoe toomawari demo kono omoi wa massugu todoketai_

_tamerai ni kakusareta suteki na KIMOCHI to yuuki_

_tozasareta tobira no kagi wa daremo ga motte iru hazu_

_Ah anata no ashiato wo sotto nazotte miru no_

_negai kaketa suna no hoshikuzu ima wa kobin ni tsumete_

_sore wa nami no you ni taeru koto naku yosete wa hiku itami_

_kaze ni kudakechitta namida wa sou setsunasa no KAKERA ne_

_sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta INOSENTO na itami_

_yatto mitsukeraresou watashi no koi watashi dake no basho wo_

_itsu no hi ka tobitatte yuke watashi no aoi tenshi yo..._

* * *

Kotonoha Katsura was happy. Why? She was in love! Her boyfriend was named Makoto Itou and she loved her Makoto-kun deeply. He made her days better and she could endure even Otome's bullying knowing she would see him during lunch, coming to school and after school.

What she didn't know was that Makoto was also in love with another girl Kotonoha considered a friend. Sekai Saionji and Makoto had both had sex after they'd gone to the pool. Kotonoha was oblivious to all this but right now another surprise would come into her life as she saw the teacher come in.

"We have three new students joining us today. They transferred from America." Everyone in Class 1-4 mumbled and murmured about the new students. Who could they be? "Come in."

The first to walk in was a boy with fair skin and dressed in the normal male uniform, but with the jacket open, his tie loose and the top button undone. His hair was black, unruly, spiky and reached down to his waist. He had cold blue eyes that made people shiver as they looked into them. The next student to come in also wore his jacket open, but with the sleeves rolled up. His tie was loose and he wore cut-off black gloves. What caught everyone's attention was that his hair…was bright pink! Both wore their shirts un-tucked. The last student to walk in was an extraordinarily tall man with spiky blonde hair, and was the only one wearing his uniform normally.

"I'm Ryunosuke Kazama," the pink haired boy introduced, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"Ryuji Hasuma," the first boy said, without bowing but warning, "Stay out of my way and we'll get along fine."

"My name's Vash Miyata," said the tall one. "I look forward to getting to know you all." His eyes then took on a cunning look. "Especially the lovely young ladies."

The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Well, take your seats. Aah, Ms. Katsura has an empty seat next to her." Kotonoha gasped as Ryuji walked over and planted himself in the empty seat. He gave Kotonoha a look before turning away quickly. Ryunosuke and Vash were also assigned seats and soon lessons began.

* * *

In Class 1-3, Makoto and Sekai were discussing what to do about their new relationship and breaking it to Kotonoha. They'd had sex and well now they knew they loved each other. However, Kotonoha was Makoto's official girlfriend and Sekai insisted their affair was wrong. Before anyone could make a conclusion, the teacher came in. "We have some new students joining us today," said the teacher. Everyone mumbled about, trying to figure out what the new students would be like. "Please come in."

The first to come in was a young man with fiery and braided red hair. He wore his jacket open but still had his shirt tucked in and the tie on straight. His companion had short black hair and blue eyes and wore his jacket open too. Next to come in was a young woman with beautiful black hair, which contrasted greatly with her slightly pale complexion. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore the basic girl's uniform. Her most striking feature was her silver eyes. Finally, another young man walked in. He wore his jacket open and his tie was loose. He also wore a cowboy hat and sunglasses, which struck the most of the students as odd. He also had pure white hair, which could be seen falling from the inside of his hat.

"Ohayo, watashi wa Hasuma Ryuki. Hajimemashite," Ryuki introduced himself.

"I am Teresa Auten," said the girl as she bowed. "It is nice to meet you all."

"Warren Smith's the name," said the young man. "I hope we can have some fun."

"And I'm Warren's cousin," said the other young man. "Call me Craig Smith. I hope things'll be fun starting today."

The teacher assigned them their seats. Warren sat next to Teresa as Ryuki sat next to Craig.

* * *

That day at lunch, the heroes of the ChronoLiner had decided to meet back up. Everyone was there except for Ryan. That soon changed as Ryan ran up to them, looking panicked.

"You guys! You guys!" shouted Ryan

"Is he okay?" asked Warren.

"Don't ask me" said Ryuji, "When I told him who was sitting next to me he started ranting."

Warren reached out and pulled Vash back by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, I was checking out the ladies," whined Vash.

"This is more important," said Warren.

"Ryan! Ryan, calm down!" said Ryuki.

"Dudes, I know what world we're in! You're not going to believe this but I know I'm right!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Let's hear it," said Craig.

"We're in an anime called "School Days"!" said Ryan.

Everyone paused for a brief moment and then, with the exception of Warren, Ryuki and Ryuji, burst out laughing.

"Good one! Tell me another!" laughed Craig.

"I'm serious!" shouted Ryan.

"I believe him," said Ryuki, causing everyone to stare at him. "The Multiverse is vast. ANYTHING is possible. Ending up in a world that is an anime in our world is highly plausible."

"As farfetched as Ryan's story sounds, he could be right," added Ryuji.

"I've been through way too much weird shit in my life to denounce anything," said Warren.

"OK, I'll prove it!" said Ryan. He looked at Ryuki, Craig, Warren and Teresa. "I'll name a few of the students' names in your class." He then recited the names perfectly as well as seating arrangements for those students.

"I would say that was a lucky guess, but with our luck…" began Craig.

"This bears looking into!" exclaimed Ryuki.

"And we have to do it after school!" said Ryan.

Warren looked at Ryuki. "_Bears looking into_? Seriously?"

Ryuki rubbed the back of his head and admitted, "I've been watching some old detective movies."

* * *

"I had Ant hook us up. Now, we're going to watch the whole series," said Ryan as Andie prepared the equipment. They were all in the ChronoLiner's movie room.

"Is this going to take long?" asked Craig.

"Just 6 hours of 12 episodes…" said Ryan.

6 HOURS AND 12 EPISODES LATER...

Everyone was completely stunned. "Kami…" breathed out Ryuki.

"That's fucked up, even for me," said Warren. "I'm surprised Sekai was capable of something like that. Teresa and I talked to her after class and she seemed really nice."

"We got stuck here for a reason!" proclaimed Ryan. "I think we need to make sure all this doesn't happen!"

"But, should we really interfere?" asked Craig.

"Baka!" growled Ryuji. "Did you not see the ending! I hate the guy but that is messed up!"

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Ryan. "Do you guys wanna sit around and do nothing while Ant fixes the Liner, or do something like the heroes we are?"

"Must you ask?" asked Ryuki, smirking.

"Well, better than doing homework," added Craig.

Warren sighed, "I just know I'm gonna end up getting stabbed, or someone's gonna shoot me in the ass. I just know it."

Ryan pumped his fists and said, "Yosh! Team ChronoLiner, let's save the day!"

"OK!" Ryuki cheered. It would appear he'd become childish once more.

They set everything up. Ryuji, being the one sitting closest to Kotonoha, would look after her whole Ryan and Vash acted as backup. Ryuki, Teresa, Craig and Warren would watch Makoto and Sekai like hawks. They didn't want anyone to die because of an indecisive guy like Makoto. Ryuji had wanted to snap Makoto's neck but since he was going to die anyway…still…he couldn't let a sweet girl, from what he'd seen, like Kotonoha break down emotionally and mentally over a teme/bastard (Makoto).

The next day at school, they would begin their plan.

* * *

Ryuji sat down at his seat waiting for Kotonoha to arrive. Just as she did he watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 'Kami, she's cute…' he thought. As soon as she sat down, Otome and her gang came to talk with her. Ryuji's eyes narrowed at them. They were part of the reason why Kotonoha broke down. Well, the main reason was Makoto, but still…

"Katsura!" Otome spoke up.

"Hai!" Kotonoha replied.

"Did you get everything for the haunted house yet?" Otome questioned. Ryuji knew that the school festival was coming up and from Ryan's video the 'haunted house' was a cover for a secret lounge for sex. He listened as Otome and her gang bossed Kotonoha around. Might as well speak now.

"Oi, Onna!" Ryuji spoke up. "Stop yapping and shut the hell up!"

Silence…

"What?" Otome snapped.

"Are you deaf? Damn it, you are just so noisy. It's too early for this shit and I want to sleep." The meeting last night had taken up his sleeping hours. "So just go to your seats and shut up!"

Otome sputtered.

"Thank you for being silent," Ryuji waved. "Bye, bye!" She huffed and went back to her seat, followed by her gang, and casting Ryuji a disgusted look.

"Hasuma-san?" Kotonoha spoke up.

"Hm?" he cracked an eye open.

"Must you be rude to them?" she asked.

"They were disturbing my sleep," he replied.

"I think you're lying. I think you were standing up for me," she said.

'_She's pretty observant…_' Ryuji thought. "Katsura-chan, don't look into it." She gasped. "What?"

"You called me Katsura-chan," she said.

Ryuji's eyes snapped open and he fell off his seat.

"Hasuma-san!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

He got back up and fixed his seat, cheeks red. "I'm…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" He sat back down. '_Damn, a slip of the tongue…_' He listened to Kotonoha giggling. From what he'd seen on the show Ryan had showed them, Kotonoha was mentally and emotionally fragile. The empty look he'd seen in her eyes didn't suit her right now. He smiled a bit as he looked at her.

'_That Itou-yarou has no idea what he's missing_,' thought Ryuji. He thought back to the meeting last night.

* * *

_Ryan, being the expert, stood in front of everyone inside an empty train car with a white board behind him. On the board were pictures of some of the characters. To be more precise: Makoto Itou, Kotonoha Katsura, Sekai Saionji, Setsuna Kiyoura, Otome Katou and Hikari Kuroda. Makoto's picture was in the centre and arrows were made to associate the characters to one another._

_Ryan pointed to Makoto's picture with a telescopic stick. "OK, we all know that Makoto Itou is an indecisive womanizer. He's had sexual relations with all these women from what we've seen. So, are there any suggestions?"_

"_Let's kill him!" Ryuji said as he raised his arm. Everyone stared at him. "What? He's the source of trouble. Just eliminate him."_

"_Ryuji, we're trying to save lives, not kill anyone," reminded Ryuki._

"_Heh, that teme doesn't even deserve to live," Ryuji dismissed. "Come on, I can even make it look like an accident."_

"_Any other suggestions?" Ryan asked. Yaminekoryu raised his hand. "Yes?"_

"_How come I can't come along?" he asked. Everyone sighed._

_Ryuki answered, "Yaminekoryu, that's because you don't have a physical body outside of the Liner and well you're stuck here."_

"_It's unfair that Vash and Ifrit get bodies and I don't," Yaminekoryu grumbled._

"_Hey, I'm just lucky," boasted Vash._

"_Besides, you got horns, a tail and cat ears. Not exactly inconspicuous," stated Ryuji._

* * *

During the entire meeting, Ryuji had suggested to killing Makoto a total of 5 times in the most gruesome and 'accidental' ways possible. He was then appointed to watch over Kotonoha, which he accepted graciously. Vash even teased him about it but he quieted down when Ryuji gave him a glare.

Yaminekoryu still complained that he couldn't come along and was confined to the Liner. Ryuji enjoyed mocking him about it too.

Ryuji watched as Kotonoha was text messaging on her phone. He frowned. He knew she was trying to reach Makoto but Setsuna had blocked her out. He felt sorry for her. People she thought as friends were betraying her…maybe she needed a new friend.

"Katsura-san?" he called. She didn't answer. She was still on her phone. "Katsura-san?"

"Hai, Hasuma-san?" she finally responded.

"If you want any help with your work, I'll volunteer," he said.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you…"

"Hey, I'm bored and I won't be getting any sleep with the 4 Yapping Onnas there," he pointed to Otome and her gang. "Might as well do something to pass the time."

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

They smiled at one another. Ryuji was enjoying just gazing into her smiling face when…

"HELLO, LADIES!" Vash shouted loudly as he came to class. "THE VASH-MAN IS HERE!"

'_That gaijin really knows how to ruin a moment_…' Ryuji grumbled mentally. He saw Ryan come in and gave a wink. Ryan nodded. So far, so good.

* * *

The other class, 1-3, was also in the middle of preparations for their festival thing. They were going to run a café serving cakes. Setsuna Kiyoura was in charge of this and really taking things seriously.

"Alright, you all know what to do, right? Even the newbies?" She eyed Ryuki, Teresa, Craig and Warren. They all nodded. "OK, I'm counting on you."

All of a sudden, Taisuke Sawanaga slid into class, panicking, "Kiyoura-san, we got a problem! Class 1 and 2 are doing a "Little Sister Café" and a "Zombie Café"!"

"Little Sister?" Craig wondered picturing little kindergarten girls calling "Onii-chan! Welcome!"

"Zombie?" Warren wondered. He was picturing zombies and felt it was creepy. '_Can't be a problem. They'll probably drive off people._'

"Damn it, they're stealing our ideas!" Setsuna muttered. "This is war!"

"Ano…Kiyoura-san is fired up, ne?" Ryuki asked Sekai.

Sekai nodded in agreement. She'd known Setsuna for a long time and well when she got serious, she really got serious. She could actually see fire in her friend's eyes.

Setsuna took out her cell phone and was already making calls. She wasn't going to lose. She couldn't. This was going to be her first and also last school festival here and so she wanted to do her best before…

She cast her eyes towards Makoto and Sekai and sighed before returning to her work.

* * *

Festival preparations were still going underway for the next few days. Kotonoha didn't get many chances to see Makoto but she wasn't all that depressed. She was still hopeful to see him after school today. Ryuji, who sat beside her, sighed. She was just hopelessly in love that it wasn't funny. At least he was doing his job and helping her handle Otome and her gang. They hadn't bothered Kotonoha while he was around but still…

In some point in the future, Kotonoha would accidentally hear both Sekai and Makoto on the roof confessing their love to each other. That would be one blow she wouldn't be able to handle but Ryuji was here for her. Kotonoha still couldn't reach Makoto on his cell phone and it bothered her.

Kotonoha had even caught Setsuna kissing a sleeping Makoto and confronted her about it. Ryuji wasn't there but thought that he'd known what happened later.

It was later that night when they got some new assignments. Ryuji and Vash were sent to tail Kotonoha as she went to see Makoto at his place. She had heard the confession on the school roof but was in denial and was still hopeful about herself and Makoto. It was unguided optimism and it upset Ryuji.

They watched as she went into Makoto's apartment building.

"This is Itou-teme's apartment building?" asked Ryuji as he and Vash hid in the bushes outside the building.

"That's right," nodded Vash. The group had started patrolling and staking out their targets. "You know, I happen to think that Itou guy is pretty lucky by bedding all the ladies…"

Ryuji rolled his cold blue eyes, "You would you hentai…"

"I'm a hot-blooded male," Vash defended.

"Whatever…" Ryuji looked upwards to the stars when he saw something. "Huh?" Taking out his binoculars he could see what it was. "Katsura?"

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"Katsura's on the roof," said Ryuji and Vash grabbed the binoculars from Ryuji and looked through them only for the other boy to whack him on the head for doing so. He looked through the binoculars and realized what was happening. "She's trying to kill herself!" He and Vash ran out of the bushes to see Kotonoha standing on the edge. "I can't get there quick enough without my powers." He felt Vash grab the back of his shirt. "What are you doing!"

"Intercepting target! Stay calm!" stated Vash. He squinted his eyes before tossing Ryuji upwards and the black-haired boy sailed up like a rocket.

"YOU CRAZY-YAROU!" screamed Ryuji as he sailed up into the air just as soon as Kotonoha stepped off the edge. He straightened his body and then grabbed her around the waist. "YATTA!" Gravity had other plans because as soon as he caught Kotonoha, he started falling. "KUSOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vash quickly pulled something out of his back and threw it onto the ground as Ryuji and Kotonoha plummeted. He then stepped on a button located on the square shaped item and it soon inflated and expanded into a large airbag which caught both Ryuji and the girl. "Gotta thank Ant for the gear…"

"He should've gotten us some rocket packs too," Ryuji muttered as he slid off the large airbag. Kotonoha was in his arms and in shock. He waved his hand in front of her. "Oi, Katsura-san! Katsura-san!"

"Am I…dead?" she asked. Vash made the airbag shrink and returned it into his pocket.

"You're alive, but that was pretty dumb," Ryuji said as he placed the girl on her feet.

"You okay, little lady?" asked Vash. Kotonoha started crying. "Was it something I said?"

"Baka," hissed Ryuji. Kotonoha must've caught Sekai and Makoto together. He gazed into her face and pulled out a clean handkerchief to dry her tears. "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying…"

"Makoto-kun…" she sobbed.

"Forget about that teme," he said to her.

"But…he…"

"If he's going to cheat on you for another girl, then he's not worth crying over."

"But I love him."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes and sighed. He pulled Kotonoha into an embrace and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know…it hurts, right?" She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. "I guess you…really do love him? But, does he love you?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know…what to do anymore."

'_I'm going to kill that teme!_' swore Ryuji in his mind. "Let me take you home, OK?" She nodded. "Vash, is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Hey, I brought snacks," the gunman said. "More for me without you around."

Ryuji gave a scowl before leaving with Kotonoha for the station.

* * *

Kotonoha still appeared lifeless as she stood beside Ryuji. The boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She already stopped crying, but still…'_She's been hurt…I can sense it somehow…she needs someone to talk to…_'

"Hey, Katsura-san?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Hai?" she responded, her voice monotone. The look in her eyes. They almost looked lifeless. Almost…there was still a shine in them…

"The school festival is coming up, so do you want to do the folk dance together?" he asked before cursing himself. '_Stupid! She just tried to kill herself!_'

Kotonoha answered, "But…Makoto-kun's my boyfriend."

Ryuji balled his fists. '_That teme…_'

"It could be…just a mistake…" she said.

'_She still cares about him and willing to forgive him even after doing this to her._' Ryuji wondered if the girl was okay in the head, but judging from the ending he'd seen…No, he wasn't going to allow her to lose herself. She was too nice a girl and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Katsura…I know…I know what it's like to love someone…" he began, "But…he's not the only guy for you. I mean there are other people out there you can date."

"But, my heart…" Ryuji then pulled her into a hug, shocking her. She gasped.

"Katsura-_chan_, please…" he said, calling her affectionately and emphasizing on 'chan'. For some reason, Kotonoha, being hugged like this, started to feel like it was Makoto holding her, desperately.

'_His hair is so soft…_' she thought as she took hold of some loose locks hanging behind his back. '_But…Makoto-kun…is…Hasuma-kun is nice too…_' She could remember the good times she had with Makoto but now here she was in the arms of another boy and he was…crying?

Ryuji would never admit to crying, but seeing her attempting suicide had scared him. His heart had stopped beating when she took the plunge. To say he loved her would be like that jerk Taisuke but to deny it would be a lie. He had…strong feelings for this girl.

"Katsura-chan…stop hurting yourself like this…please…" he was begging her desperately. She hadn't pushed him away, which was good.

Kotonoha realized, '_He's so warm…his eyes scare me sometimes though…_' She then started to remember the times when she and he would talk in class, her helping him with some work, him helping her setting up their class for the upcoming festival and him standing up for her when Otome and her friends bullied her. Ryuji was always there when Makoto should've.

Ryuji cared for her…Makoto didn't…

No, that was wrong! Makoto loved her like she loved him, right? But, to be held by Ryuji…she felt at peace with herself.

"Gomen," she apologized as she hugged the boy holding her. "Hasuma-kun…"

"Call me Ryuji," he told her. "We're friends, right?"

"Friends…" She didn't have many friends and she thought Sekai was one…unfortunately Sekai had betrayed her… "I'd like that."

The train soon came and Ryuji boarded it with her. He couldn't leave her alone tonight, not after what'd happened.

* * *

Seeing Kotonoha's house on a screen was one thing, but seeing it up close was different altogether. It wasn't as big as the Hasuma-Narukawa Mansion but it was still big.

Kotonoha, now back to her cheerful self, smiled and offered Ryuji, "Ryuji-kun, would you like to come in?"

"Is it alright, Katsura-chan?" he hesitated.

"Only my sister is home," said Kotonoha, "And it's the least I could do after you saved my life."

"That would be great," he smiled. She opened the door and she let him inside after her. He switched his shoes with the indoor slippers.

Her parents weren't home but someone indeed was. "Onee-chan!" Kokoro greeted as she saw her sister and Ryuji come in. "Who is this?" Kokoro asked referring to Ryuji.

"Kokoro-chan, this is Ryuji-kun, a friend from school," said Kotonoha.

Kokoro asked curiously, "Is he your new boyfriend?' This statement caused both teens to blush. Kokoro beamed, "I like Ryuji-niichan's hair. It looks nice."

Ryuji ran a hand through his long hair. It wasn't meant to be nice. It was supposed to be an intimidating mane.

"Well, I'll be making some tea," said Kotonoha. "Would you like to have anything in particular, Ryuji-kun?"

Ryuji smiled, "Anything you make would be great, Katsura-chan."

* * *

"Cute kid," said Ryuji as he left the house. He'd befriended Kokoro and Kokoro thought that her sister had gotten another boyfriend, causing both of them to blush. The teasing from the little girl didn't bother Ryuji much. He didn't get angry. How could he? Kotonoha gave him some tea and to her delight he loved the taste. He turned to look at the house and narrowed his eyes. Kotonoha may be fine now, but what about tomorrow? He'd have a few words with Makoto tomorrow about his unfaithfulness.

As he walked forward, someone stepped out from the shadows and stood under a lamppost. She had long black hair and a bow in her hair. She was wearing the school's uniform. The thing that struck him as odd was her eyes. They were completely black and devoid of a soul.

"Good evening, Ryuji Hasuma…" she said. "Or should I say 'Ifrit'?"

That voice…could it be…?

"Katherine," he growled.

Katherine smirked back at him, arms crossed and leaning against the lamppost. "Bingo, but you can call me Naoko Katahara in this form." She strode towards him, still smiling.

"I thought you were stuck in another dimension," said Ryuji. Naoko's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Oh, I was, for a very long time but I got my train up and running again so I decided to take a little vacation in the Sands of Time. Of course, I had to end up here in the School Days anime."

Ryuji's eyes widened. She knew.

"You…you know?" he questioned.

"I like stories with tragic endings, which is the reality of things," spoke Naoko. She then eyed Ryuji, "Question is, why are you here?"

"None of your business," he growled.

"You lost your powers too, huh?" she asked. He eyed her as she walked around him. "Same thing happened to me and I hate it, but at least I can be normal again."

"You were never normal," he retorted. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to his ear.

"What would you know, Nobody?" she whispered. He shrugged her off in disgust.

"Nobody?" he echoed. "What do you mean 'Nobody'?"

"It's what you are, of course. You're not a whole person. You're a piece of someone, a shard of someone's soul. You're not your own person even. That's why I call you a Nobody." She smirked. "And don't bother trying to win that girl's heart. Her heartbreak is inevitable and soon I'll get to see two people die because of this twisted game of love and catch a glimpse of my 'Nice Boat'." She then walked into the darkness, leaving Ryuji with his thoughts. "Sayonara, Nobody-san."

"A Nobody?" Ryuji asked himself. He stared at his hands. "Is that what I am?" He would need to ask someone about this. He needed to be sure.

* * *

"Hey, what's got you down?" Warren asked as Ryuji returned to the Liner. Their train had been disguised as a house via holographic generators so no one was the wiser. Everyone else was just hanging out around the train. Warren and Andie were the only ones in the dining car. Ant was still busy fixing the train. "Ryuji?"

Ryuji sighed and sat down across from Warren. "Hey, Warren, do you know what a Nobody is?"

Warren nodded. "Well, specifically, a Nobody is the soul and body of a person who's lost their heart when the heart turns into a Heartless. Nobodies have no hearts."

"Really?" That sounded nearly like what he was.

"Why did you ask?" Warren inquired.

Ryuji had to tell somebody. "I saw Katherine."

Warren's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"She's here, in this world, and she knows what we're up to."

"We have to-"

"She's as powerless as the rest of us," Ryuji cut him off but Warren knew there had to be more.

"She said something, didn't she?"

"A few things like what we're doing here and well…she called me…"

"A Nobody," Warren finished. He knew Ryuji wouldn't have asked about Nobodies without a reason. He received a silent nod. "Katherine's a lying bitch, don't listen to her. You care about Katsura, right?"

"Yes, I do," answered Ryuji.

"There's your proof. A Nobody wouldn't care for anyone."

"But still…" began Ryuji. Warren held his hand up to silence him.

"No buts. You're a full human, learn to deal with it. My suggestion is beer, and lots of it."

Ryuji let out a chuckle. "Thanks," said Ryuji. "By the way, where's Teresa? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"A few minutes ago we were," said Warren with a large smile. "She's regaining some strength before our next round."

Ryuji just gaped shocked at how Warren could just say things like that with no shame. "Ugh, now I have an image in my head. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem my friend. If you ever need any pointers for you and Katsura, feel free to ask." Ryuji blushed at what Warren was implying and glared.

"She's just a friend," retorted Ryuji. Of course he was lying.

"Sure she is," said Warren with a sly grin. Despite not having his ability to read the surface thoughts of people anymore, he was still able to read people pretty easily. Warren looked over his shoulder and saw Teresa leaning against the doorframe, wearing only a large tee-shirt that barely kept her covered. "Ready for another go?" asked Warren with a large grin.

A sultry smile crossed Teresa lips as she opened the door and beckoned Warren to follow. Warren leapt over the booth and ran out the door. Ryuji just stared at the door as it closed before leaning back in his seat. "He's right. I need a drink."

* * *

The group held another meeting in which Ryuji took the floor, informing them of Katherine. They were shocked. The last time they saw her, Kenzaki had put a bomb on her HorrorLiner to strand her in a foreign world.

"I should've known it wouldn't be too long until we saw her again," muttered Ryan.

"But she's powerless like us now. She can't be too hard to beat," Craig said confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Even without powers she's still dangerous when she plans ahead. She knows what's going on and what we're trying to do," Ryuki said worriedly.

"So, we need to keep an eye on her too. She's working under the alias of Naoko Katahara," said Ryuji. He stepped down and Ryan took the floor. They discussed their status on the mission. Warren reported that everything was fine with Makoto and Sekai. Ryuji also reported that, despite her attempted suicide, Kotonoha was fine too. Ryuji was ordered to stay close to her, providing her emotional support, an order Ryuji was eager to follow. She was going to need it for what she was going to go through and she wasn't going to go through it all alone.

* * *

The next day at school, students were once again busy with preparations for the school festival. Kotonoha wouldn't get much assistance from her classmates, especially Otome's group, but luckily for her she had help from Ryuji who insisted to help her out with the things that the '4 Onnas' were too lazy to do for themselves. Otome's group hadn't come to bother Kotonoha since Ryuji was always with her and well whenever he was around they could feel a very strong and uncomfortable chill.

As for Class 1-3, Ryuki was actually showing them a few recipes he'd collected. When he mentioned they could serve curry, all his friends vetoed the suggestion, knowing fully well how strong his curry was.

Makoto could only watch as Kotonoha and Ryuji spent time together. A pang of jealousy rose up in the indecisive boy at seeing Kotonoha smiling and laughing at a joke Ryuji had made. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this since he was with Sekai, but still…

When Setsuna brought one of the cute costumes some of them would wear, Craig said one thing, "No way am I wearing that." Let it be known that Setsuna Kiyoura always found a way to get what she wanted.

* * *

It was the first day of the festival and all the classes were ready to do their thing. Of course, there were some complaints.

"Why do I have to put on this stupid costume?" grumbled Craig.

"That's because you look so kawaii in it," spoke Taisuke. Craig growled at him. He was anything but 'kawaii'.

"It's stuffy and I can't breathe in it."

"I have to do it too, so don't complain," said Setsuna. Class 1 and 2 were already starting to act so they had to do their best as well.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Teresa was showing off the waitress uniform to her boyfriend.

"Well, Warren, what do you think?" asked Teresa as she did a pose.

"I…um…ah…" he was trying to find the right words. "God, you're hot," Warren finally admitted. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. "Maybe later we could get you out of that uniform."

Teresa jumped slightly when she felt someone touch her, before realizing that it was only Warren, groping her bottom. Teresa gave Warren a sultry look. "Well…there is that _lounge…_"

The secret lounge was a 'school tradition' and had been set up in class 1-4's 'haunted house'. It was a place where a boy and girl could have some privacy to do 'it'.

"I like where you're going with this," said Warren. He looked at Ryuki who was busy making cakes. "Hey, Ryuki, Teresa and I are going out for a little bit, we'll be back soon."

"Hai," said Ryuki, unaware of the couple's earlier conversation.

As Warren and Teresa ran out of the room they passed by Craig, who was begrudgingly working as the mascot. "Why am I stuck working this job?" Craig asked no one in particular.

* * *

Otome's friends, Natsumi and Minami, were once again giving Kotonoha a hard time when Ryuji showed up. As soon as they saw him, they turned away and left. There were rumors that he got kicked out of his old school for hitting a teacher, a rumor concocted by Vash so others would keep their distance from him. At least it allowed him and Kotonoha some privacy. She knew he was violent but she also knew there was more to him than that.

"Are you alright?" Ryuji asked Kotonoha.

"Hai," she nodded. "Arigatou, Ryuji-kun."

He frowned, "Koto-chan, maybe you should go and enjoy the festival," he suggested. They had become great friends over the past few days and Kotonoha soon got to calling him "Ryuji-kun" and he started calling her "Koto-chan". He knew she was probably thinking about Makoto. Those two 'bitches' had been harassing Kotonoha about that. Kotonoha was still upset about it but with Ryuji's help and support she'd gotten better.

Still, seeing her depressed didn't make Ryuji feel any better.

"But what about the haunted house?" she asked.

Ryuji knew it was just a cover for the secret 'lounge' and snorted, "Forget about it and have fun. Hey, I can even get Vash or Ryan to cover for you if you want."

"You really mean it?" Kotonoha said.

"I do," he nodded. He took out his phone and sent Ryan a quick message. "OK, now let's…" he trailed off when he saw Warren and Teresa show up. Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw the waitress uniform Teresa was in and his thoughts made him imagine Kotonoha in it instead. He hid his blush and shook the thought out of his head.

"You're here for the lounge, huh?" asked Ryuji.

"Well…" Warren hesitated and Ryuji sighed.

"Follow me," Ryuji said as he led the couple into the lounge. "By the way I took care of the camera so you two can have all the privacy you need."

The couple blushed as Ryuji left them and exited the room. Ryan had shown up as he'd requested.

"You know what to do?" asked Ryuji to the pink haired Rider.

"Let people in, I know," rolled Ryan's eyes. "You just go and have fun with your girlfriend."

Kotonoha blushed at what Ryan was insinuating as Ryuji narrowed his eyes. He took hold of Kotonoha's hand, gently, before leading her away. Ryan then took Kotonoha's place and sighed.

"The things I do to save people," Ryan said to himself. A half hour later, Warren and Teresa exited the lounge to see Ryan at the entrance. The pink-haired Vizard quirked an eyebrow at the couple. "You too, huh?"

Warren shrugged, "Hey, I thought you knew me by now."

Ryan sighed, "Fine, at least you two didn't make too much noise." The couple walked out, smiling wide. "Hopefully they did something with that camera…" Ryan allowed another couple in and led them to the lounge. He would be greeting couples until Ryuji and Kotonoha returned…if they returned. If he even let Vash do this, the pervert would just find a way to peep at the couples.

* * *

Quite a lot happened during the festival. Class 1, 2 and 3 all got into a 'war' trying to draw in customers, resulting in Setsuna having to sign a 'peace treaty'. When Ryuji saw Craig in that cartoony doll outfit, he nearly busted his gut laughing. He enjoyed spending time with Kotonoha during the festival, taking her from class to class and stand to stand.

He even bumped into Kokoro who'd brought along a school friend. Kokoro boasted about her sister's new boyfriend, Ryuji-niichan, causing the two teens to blush but neither Kotonoha nor Ryuji denied her claim.

Ryan kept letting people in while Otome or some of her friends kept asking where Kotonoha was. He just ignored them. Checking his watch, he quickly told the girls that he had someplace to go.

Ryuki, Warren and Craig also relieved themselves from duty, much to Setsuna's chagrin, but they had a show to perform.

Ryuji took Kotonoha to watch him and his friends perform in the auditorium.

She was pretty shocked when she found out Ryuji and his friends had a band with Ryuji as the lead singer, Warren on electric guitar, Ryuki on drums, Ryan on keyboard and Craig on bass guitar. He even dedicated their song to her.

She'd enjoyed it as he sang a song called "CLIMAX JUMP" as his teammates played the music.

Ryuji sang:

jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho  
genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

Catch the wave  
mayoisou na toki kanarazu  
omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku  
KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni  
In your hands

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

mune no naka minna hisoka ni  
kaki kaetai kioku mo aru

Means nothing!  
atarashii asa wo matsu nara  
"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara  
honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote  
In your mind

tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no  
Climax  
kinou made no kioku subete  
hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU  
hakoeru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!

kokoro wo tsuyoku suru  
daiji na kotoba toka  
kakegaenai omoide wo atumete  
mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...  
todokanai hoshizora  
akirametara soko ka shuuten sa

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?

Applause erupted from the seats as the audience clapped and cheered. Kotonoha beamed as she watched Ryuji and his friends bow before leaving the stage. They still had things to do.

Ryuji had originally been a little embarrassed that he'd been forced to do this but he would do anything to make Kotonoha smile since he knew Makoto was probably with Sekai after having sex with Otome.

Time flew by fast within these three days and it was already time for the bonfire which took place on the last night of the festival. Kotonoha had gone back inside to the school to use the bathroom as Ryuji waited outside.

'_That yarou…' _Ryuji could only watch with disgust as Makoto and Sekai danced around the bonfire without a care in the world. How dare they hurt Kotonoha and not give a damn? How dare they?

Speaking of which, where was Kotonoha? If Ryuji remembered right, in this episode she would be…

His eyes snapped wide open. "Oh…no." He then dashed to where he knew Kotonoha was. "I'm coming, Koto-chan."

* * *

"Sawanaga-san, let me go," Kotonoha attempted to struggle from Taisuke's hold on her. "Please, you're hurting me." He had her against the wall. She'd bumped into him and was helping him tidy up when he suddenly confessed to her.

"Katsura-san, I love you," he said as he pinned her against the wall by her wrists. She was scared. He wasn't going to take no for an answer until he got what he wanted, namely her. He then leaned forward to kiss her when…

**POW!**

Suddenly, Taisuke was sent sailing by a punch and skidded across the floor. Before he could find out what'd hit him, Ryuji was immediately upon him. Ryuji grabbed Taisuke by his tie and pulled him up to a sitting position as he continuously bashed his face in with his fist. Recovering, Kotonoha grabbed Ryuji's arm and held it back to stop him from further hurting Taisuke. It was a little hard since he was so strong. "Ryuji-kun, stop!" she begged. "Stop!"

Ryuji was breathing hard but eventually calmed down. He let go of Taisuke and spat in disgust. "You're lucky. You owe her your life. If she wasn't here, I would've killed you," he said this in a low and dangerous tone as Taisuke groaned in pain. Kotonoha let go of Ryuji's arm.

Ryuji turned towards Kotonoha. Her jacket had been pulled open and her bowtie was on the floor. He picked it up and walked towards Kotonoha. He fixed the bowtie around her neck and fixed her jacket. She was still in shock so he did what he needed to do: he hugged her.

She had seen from the window Makoto and Sekai dancing and was hurt. Taisuke wanted to show her his love for her but Ryuji knew it was lust, not love and that what Taisuke was about to do would've been considered rape. Luckily, Kotonoha resisted.

Ryuji pulled away from Kotonoha and said, "Let's go."

She was still depressed. She asked, "Go where?"

"To the bonfire."

She was shocked. "But, Makoto-kun and Saionji-san-" she hesitated.

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look deeply into her eyes, "Forget about them and let's have fun, OK?"

Kotonoha relaxed and nodded. "Hai."

They walked out, hand in hand.

Makoto and Sekai were both surprised to see Kotonoha there and even more surprised to see her with Ryuji. The ChronoLiner gang was also shocked but then again they also knew how close Ryuji and Kotonoha had become.

Like Makoto and Sekai, Ryuji and Kotonoha performed the Folk Dance around the bonfire. Though Kotonoha's mind and heart was still troubled regarding Sekai and Makoto, she felt at peace with this black-haired, blue-eyed, vulgar-mouthed, violent…but utterly sweet boy that she was starting to fall in love with. Though Makoto Itou would always have a place in her heart, Ryuji was filling her heart with his presence as well.

Ryuji could only smirk at Makoto tauntingly, '_Teme, you've messed up. Your loss is my gain and I am not going to let you hurt her again_.'

He then held Kotonoha by the waist and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She pouted cutely as she stared up at him…her boyfriend.

But, could she really think of Ryuji as her boyfriend now? Wasn't she Makoto's girlfriend? Wasn't Ryuji just a friend?

Ryuji stood up for her. Ryuji helped her. Ryuji protected her. Ryuji paid attention to her. Ryuji did all the things that Makoto hadn't been doing like a good boyfriend.

She just had to learn to accept it. She may have some lingering feelings for Makoto but they were nothing compared to the feelings welling up within her concerning Ryuji.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Ryuji blinked, surprised. She repeated, "Kiss me, please, Ryuji-kun."

"Hai, Koto-chan," he smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fireworks went off in their brains as their lips made contact. Gone were thoughts of Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji. Gone were her worries. What she had now was the love of a boy…true unconditional love.

To be honest Ryuji wasn't a stranger to love but while in Ryuki's body, he'd been under the influence of his emotions and none of his own. Despite being Ryuki's Yin side he wasn't evil. He was the part of Ryuki that the boy had trouble accepting. While Ryuki was naturally nice Ryuji wasn't a 100 percent nice guy but that didn't mean he was completely evil.

Now, separate from Ryuki, he could experience things for himself. This mission, if it taught him anything, was that despite anything Naoko/Katherine had told him he wasn't a Nobody. Warren said he wasn't a Nobody and kissing Kotonoha, right here, in front of the bonfire was proof enough and it made him believe that for sure.

Makoto just stared, a troubled expression on his face. Sekai grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him with all her passion.

"Why do we have to dance?" groaned Warren as Teresa dragged him toward the bonfire. As much as he loved Teresa, he really hated dancing.

"C'mon, you owe me," said Teresa, "Especially after what we did in the lounge."

"If I recall, you enjoyed that just as much as I did," pointed out Warren. He looked at Teresa and she was giving him a pleading look that only she could give. "Fine! Fine…you win. I'll dance with you." Teresa smiled before leading him the rest of the way to the bonfire.

Naoko's eyes narrowed as she watched this. She bit into her thumb so hard that she bled but the pain was nothing compared to her irritation. "They're ruining everything…" If things continued like this, the bloody ending she loved so much would be erased. She also loved the Nice Boat at the end but with Ryuji winning Kotonoha's heart, that would be next to impossible.

Despite wanting to be a spectator and not interfering like the ChronoLiner Riders, she now saw that she had no choice. They'd gotten in the way for far too long. "If you want something done right, do it yourself," she muttered to herself. School Days should end with blood and murder and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

The very next day, the students all started to clean up the school after the festival. Ryuji was helping Kotonoha take out some trash while glaring at the "4 Onnas" hatefully when they tried to bully Kotonoha again.

Teisuke hadn't shown up for school, that was for certain, since he was probably recovering from the injuries inflicted on him by Ryuji.

Kotonoha and Ryuji bumped into Makoto outside. An unsettling silence washed over them. Ryuji glared at Makoto hatefully as Kotonoha looked sorrowfully.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto said as he looked towards the girl in front of him. He'd been troubled when he'd witnessed both Kotonoha and Ryuji kiss at the bonfire last night.

"Makoto-kun," she replied shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied. He could feel Sekai's eyes on his back. "And you…"

"Teme, you got no right to ask that after what you did!" Ryuji snapped as he stepped forward but Kotonoha grabbed his wrist to hold him back. "Koto-chan?"

"Ryuji-kun, please, can you let us finish this?" she pleaded. Ryuji gave Makoto a glare before stepping back. Kotonoha looked towards Makoto. "Makoto-kun, you like Saionji-san, right?"

"Um…" Makoto hesitated. He could still remember when the kiss Ryuji and Kotonoha had shared and it bothered him a little. "Yes, I do." Ryuji could sense the uncertainty in that answer and his fingers were flexing.

"That's good," Kotonoha smiled, surprising Makoto. Ryuji was surprised too but was glad that she wasn't breaking down. "I'm glad you're both happy…"

"Kotonoha…"

"I guess you and I were not meant to be," she said looking down. "I'm seeing someone else too now."

Makoto looked towards Ryuji who was giving him an extremely cold stare. "Hasuma-san?"

Kotonoha slid her hand down past his wrist and gripped his hand, their fingers intertwining. "Hai."

"I hope he takes good care of you then," commented Makoto.

'_Of course I will, unlike you, teme_,' Ryuji snorted in his mind.

"So, we're breaking up?" Makoto asked, trying to confirm.

"It appears so. See you later," Kotonoha said before turning away and walking off with Ryuji following. Makoto just stood there, watching them leave.

As soon as both Kotonoha and Ryuji rounded the corner, away from sight, she let go of his hand, turned around and slammed into him, crying into his chest as she clutched his shirt. She was sobbing. Obviously breaking up with Makoto had been hard for her too and she just wanted to let it out.

"Koto-chan…" Ryuji said as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. "It's okay…just let it out…"

"Ryuji-kun…" she sobbed. "I know that Makoto-kun doesn't love me anymore but…but why…"

"Hush, stop thinking about that teme. He gave you up so it's his fault. Nothing is wrong with you."

"But…"

"Koto-chan…" He tilted her head up and kissed her. Kotonoha closed her eyes and kissed back. They kissed for several moments before pulling away, cheeks red.

"Ryuji-kun, I really like you," she confessed.

Ryuji thought. '_Like? Well, at least that's a step up from just 'friend'_.'

"You want to go out somewhere later?" she asked him, "After school?"

"No," he answered abruptly and Kotonoha looked shocked and confused. Was he rejecting her? She couldn't take it if he did. First Makoto and now... He smiled, "It's the boyfriend's job to ask his girlfriend out, isn't it?" Kotonoha blinked. He pressed his forehead against hers. "So, it should be me that asks you out on a date after school, not the other way around. It'll be my treat, OK?"

Kotonoha smiled warmly before laughing and Ryuji smiled as he watched and listened to her laughter. So different from the lifeless shell he'd witnessed with the others courtesy of Ryan's foresight…and the movie screen. She would be fine…

"I promise, Koto-chan, that I will treat you the way you deserve. Ryuji Hasuma always keeps his promises!" he boasted. Kotonoha giggled at him. Only she was allowed to see this softer side of him. The others in class, with the exception of Ryan and Vash, gave him a pretty wide berth due to his attitude and hostile temperament. Only she knew that there was more to him than just an overly-violent and vulgar-mouthed boy.

He made his decision. Even after Ant fixed up the Liner…Ryuji Hasuma was staying for Kotonoha Katsura.

"Want to have lunch together on the roof?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never asked," he grinned.

* * *

Ryuji returned to the ChronoLiner in high spirits after dropping off Kotonoha at her home. The others wondered how Ryuki's Yin could be so upbeat but then again they'd seen him with Kotonoha and knew he was in love, which was pretty strange to say the least. Both Ryan and Vash knew it was inevitable but Warren could only watch critically at Ryuji. Ant was nearly complete with the repairs and soon they would have to leave…but what would happen to Kotonoha then when Ryuji mysteriously vanished from her life.

Ryuji was happy because he had a date with Kotonoha on Sunday and was preparing himself to make sure she would have the best date ever. Sure he would need to get some new clothes but still it was worth it for her.

* * *

Sunday rolled by and it was cold…but also warm in the romantic sense. You'll see what I mean. Currently, two teenagers were standing in front of a movie theatre. One was a boy with long messy black hair and hard features while the other was a girl with long straight hair and cute features.

"A zombie movie?" Ryuji stared at his date. "You want to see a zombie movie?"

Kotonoha, looking much livelier since the festival and her breakup with Makoto, smiled at her new boyfriend. Yes, it had taken her awhile to start thinking of him like that on more official terms. She'd broken up with Makoto and now was on her and Ryuji's first date.

If anyone ever saw them together, they would not believe it since Ryuji had gotten himself a not-so positive reputation. He never bullied anyone but when it was found out that he'd beaten up Taisuke Sawanaga, the rumors started up saying he was a from a gang and once went to prison. Technically, he was in a gang (the ChronoLiner Riders) and was in prison (within Ryuki's mind) but he didn't care about the rumors. He never cared about what anyone thought except for Kotonoha…his Koto-chan.

"Makoto-kun once took me to see a movie on our second date," Kotonoha remembered but then she could see Ryuji scowling. "Ryuji-kun?" She then realized what she'd said. "Ah, gomen! I shouldn't have mentioned Mako-I mean, _his_ name."

Kotonoha knew Ryuji disliked Makoto but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he broke her heart and Ryuji was taking it personally. She didn't know about what Ryuji knew and well he couldn't tell her.

"It's fine. It's only fair you have memories of him. He was your first boyfriend." Ryuji was biting the insides of his mouth. Makoto just really pissed him off. "So, let's get tickets."

The pair went to the box office to buy tickets only to bump into a familiar pair.

"Warren? Teresa?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, hey, Ryuji," said Warren. "Oh, and Katsura-san's with you."

"Konnichiwa, Smith-san, Auten-san," Kotonoha bowed as she greeted them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"On a date. What about you?" Warren asked. He looked at Kotonoha and Ryuji and drew a conclusion when he saw them hold hands. "Wait…you two are on a date?"

Kotonoha and Ryuji were silent and blushed, looking away.

"Well, it's obvious after what happened at the bonfire. You two make a cute couple," said Teresa.

Kotonoha smiled at the memory as warm feelings welled up in her. Ryuji was blushing and he looked so cute to her.

"So, what are you watching?" Ryuji asked.

"The zombie movie, which is funny since I make a living out of killing them," said Warren offhandedly.

Ryuji gritted his teeth as Kotonoha looked at Warren strangely. He explained, "He likes to play RPG games, preferably ones that involved killing zombies."

"Oh." She nodded. "I understand."

"No, I really-" Warren was stopped when Teresa covered his mouth.

"Warren really takes it seriously," said Teresa with a laugh. She removed her hand to reveal Warren grinning. He quickly pecked Teresa on the cheek.

"Maybe next time you can shut me up with a kiss?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes in disgust. These two were just so lovey-dovey that it made him nauseous.

"Katsura-san, want to go get snacks?" asked Teresa.

"Um, OK," Kotonoha nodded.

"Well, here's some money," said Ryuji as he handed Kotonoha some bills. Warren did the same for Teresa.

"But I-" she tried to refuse.

"It's the gentleman's job to pay for everything on a date," he told her. "Now, take it." She did and bowed her thanks before going to buy some snacks at the concession stand. Ryuji frowned at Warren and grumbled, "Geez, couldn't you come up with a more convincing lie or something?"

"I did lie. Technically, I make a living out of killing vampires and demons. Zombies just come with the territory." Warren then gave Ryuji a very cold and serious look. "So, you're on a date with her."

"Well, I did volunteer to make sure she doesn't break down like she did in the show," Ryuji responded.

"But you're taking this way too personally," replied Warren. "I heard how you beat up Sawanaga. A single punch would've knocked him out cold but you continued to pound on him."

"I could've done worse after what he tried to do."

"My point, Ryuji, is that we'll be leaving soon."

"Not me," Ryuji retorted.

"What?"

"I'm staying and there's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

Warren was about to say something when the girls returned with the snacks. Warren gave Ryuji one last look before they went to get the tickets.

The movie was scary but Kotonoha enjoyed it truly as she snuggled against Ryuji who just enjoyed her company rather than the movie. Of course, Teresa and Warren were seated in the same row and making a bit of noise. They were really poking fun at all the inaccuracies in the movie regarding zombies since they'd faced zombies before. Ryuji just told Kotonoha that the two were just kidding around.

* * *

Ryuji was thankful to be rid of both Teresa and Warren and decided to take a walk with Kotonoha in the park. It was starting to get cold too and Kotonoha shivered. Ryuji draped his jacket over her shoulders and smiled. He was immune to the cold, naturally.

"I've had a great time," she said, smiling. Ryuji was glad that she was happy now. Her original counterpart would've gone into the deep end by now but not his Koto-chan. Her eyes were so full of life and…

"Well, well, well," sneered a familiar voice. "What do we have here?

Alarmed, Ryuji pulled Kotonoha behind him as Naoko walked towards them. Kotonoha was wondering what was wrong since she'd seen Naoko in the student committee room a few times. She never saw the girl as dangerous and Ryuji was acting like she was some sort of monster.

"Katherine…" growled Ryuji.

'_Katherine?_' Kotonoha thought. '_Why did he call Katahara-san Katherine?_'

"What do you want?" demanded Ryuji.

"As if a Nobody like you would understand, but I'm sick and tired of all this interference." She snarled. "So, I decided to fix it."

Ryuji smirked. "Fix it? How? You got no power."

Katherine grinned evilly as her Horror Belt form, surprising Kotonoha and Ryuji.

"How?" questioned Ryuji.

Katherine put on her ring and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She swiped her right hand over the buckle. "Henshin."

"**HORROR FORM!**"

Like before her armor formed and then the additional armor pieces appeared. Apparently, she'd been carrying Grimm inside of her so that this was possible.

Ryuji tensed up. He didn't have power but luckily he had his wrist communicator. He reached over to it and turned on the SOS.

"_Go ahead and_ _call your friends, it won't matter_," snorted Sauron as she started to configure her HorrorGasher into Sword Mode. "_You'll be dead. The girl, however, I have other plans_."

"You want to end this story the way you want it," Ryuji concluded.

"_The way it should be, with people dead_," Sauron sneered. "_I already took care of Sekai and she's probably on her way to Makoto's._"

"You did what?"

"_I hypnotized her, just like how I will hypnotize Kotonoha. A sweet girl like her should get her revenge, shouldn't she?_"

Kotonoha wondered what they were talking about. Ryuji's wrist communicator had been on the entire time, broadcasting Sauron's words to the rest.

"We'll stop you," he swore.

"_You?_" she scoffed. "_You wish! You don't have powers here, but to make sure I sent some of my minions to take care of your friends while I deal with you myself._" She swiped her hand over her buckle again.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"_DIE!_" roared Sauron as the blade detached from the HorrorGasher and she swung it at them. The blade came flying at them and Ryuji grabbed Kotonoha.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Ryuji as he pushed the girl and himself to the ground. The blade, however, managed to slash him in the back and he let out a scream.

"RYUJI-KUN!" Kotonoha screamed as she saw him bleeding from the hit. Ryuji gave her a reassuring look as Sauron walked over to them. Ryuji stood up and gripped his fists. They glowed with blue fire. His powers had returned.

"Kotonoha, please, whatever you see here…please don't be afraid…" he said without facing her. She wondered what he meant when he let out a roar. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in blue flames and when the flames dispersed, in Ryuji's place was the Ifrit Orphenoch. She gasped in shock as she saw the Orphenoch but she wasn't afraid of this being that stood in front of her. It was still Ryuji, but in his true form. He was the boy she loved no matter what shape or form.

Ifrit crouched down and growled at Sauron. She rolled her eyes. "_So, you decided to show your true self. How quaint._"

Ifrit let out a growl and then lunged at Sauron. He struck fast with his claws and soon the battle began. Kotonoha could only see a flurry of movements as sparks flew from claw and blade making contact. The Ifrit Orphenoch performed an upward swing and slashed Sauron in the chestplate but Sauron countered by kicking the Orphenoch hard in the face. The Orphenoch staggered backwards but before he could recover Sauron attacked mercilessly, slashing him over and over and listening with glee as he roared in pain. Sauron then swept her right hand over the buckle while holding the HorrorGasher in her left hand.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The energy within the belt once again transferred itself into the weapon but this time the blade didn't detach. Sauron then rushed at the Ifrit Orphenoch and slashed him across the chest with her energized blade. He was forced back into human form and collapsed at her feet.

* * *

The others had heard and acted quickly but were separated by Horrors that suddenly descended upon them. Despite the fact that they hadn't regained their powers yet, they still fought back the best they could. Eventually, their powers returned under the stress of battle but the demonic beasts kept coming at them from the darkness.

"Ryuki! Cover me! I'm going to help Sekai and Makoto!" called Warren as he kicked a Horror backward before sprinting off.

"Hai!" called back Ryuki as he knocked another Horror away. He twirled his Keyblade and thrust it forward, impaling a Horror before kicking it off and then slicing a Horror's head off. Summoning his fire power, he sent blasts of flames at them.

Craig was happy to have his necroplasmic abilities again as was Ryan who'd missed both his Shinigami and Hollow abilities. When the Horrors wouldn't give up, the guys did something they always did.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

Makoto's eyes widened in terror as Sekai stabbed forward with her knife. He waited for obvious searing pain that would come from a knife being forced into you…

But it never came.

Makoto opened his eyes and they once again widened. Standing in front of him was Warren. "Makoto…" said Warren, breathing heavily. "When this is over, remind me to kick your ass." He looked forward at Sekai, who was now trembling.

"Wa…War…Warren…" she cried.

Warren reached up and placed his hands on her face, smiling. "It's OK Sekai…you rest now. It'll all be fine when you wake up." Hypnotized by his words, the young girl fell forward but was caught by Warren, who carefully handed her over to Makoto. "Look after her." Warren reached for the knife handle and pulled it out, grunting from the pain. A black stain appeared on his shirt. "Well, that can't be good…" He looked at Makoto. "Look after her, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Makoto.

"To deliver a little payback…" said Warren with a smirk before he vanished much to Makoto's surprise.

* * *

Sauron was about to kill Ryuji when she was struck in the back by… "_Nani! Katsura!_" she shouted. Kotonoha was holding a dozuki backsaw in her hands like a sword. "_What are you doing with that! You're not supposed to have that until the end of the series!"_

"I don't know what's going on," panted Kotonoha, "but Ryuji-kun has been kind to me! I'm not sure why; I know I might still have feelings for Makoto-kun…but I ALSO LOVE RYUJI-KUN!" She then began swinging the dozuki at Sauron wildly.

"_CRAP!_" shouted Sauron. "_She's crazy!_" She wanted Kotonoha to lose her mind but not like this. This wasn't part of the script at all. She began blocking the saw with her Gasher before kicking Kotonoha hard in the stomach. Kotonoha dropped her saw and slammed into a tree.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji shouted.

"_Bitch, you should've followed the script!_" snarled Sauron.

"You…" growled Ryuji.

"_You and your friends are interfering with a masterpiece here_," hissed Sauron. "_I have to fix things now thanks to you…_"

"Psycho bitch."

"_Talk all you want, Nobody_." Sauron picked up the dozuki laying at her feet before stalking toward Ryuji. "_I'm going to chop you up into little pieces and feast on your heart…_"

"Kuso…" growled Ryuji. Sauron swung down with the dozuki before stopping mid-strike. Ryuji looked to see what had happened, when he saw Warren with his fist planted firmly in Sauron's gut.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," said Warren, a large smirk on his face.

Sauron doubled over and hissed as she glared at Warren. "_You…_" She stood back to her feet. "_You know…I owe you for helping me save Rosa-chan, so as my thanks I'll make your death quick and painless_."

"Try it," Warren then called upon the power within him, "SHATTER!"

Kotonoha watched as Warren too transformed into…Kamen Rider Wraith!

Sauron snorted as she gripped her sword. "_So, you've regained your powers._"

"Lucky, huh? Sending those Horrors at us was the catalyst we needed."

"_Lucky you…_" she growled.

Wraith looked towards Ryuji who didn't look so well and then back at Sauron. "This time you'll be going for good."

"_You talk too much_."

They then rushed at each other with every intent to kill the other. Wraith was the first to attack, slamming his fist into her stomach before grabbing her helmet and flipping her over. Sauron landed on her feet before lashing at Wraith, who summoned a wall of chains to block the attack. The chains shot forward and wrapped Sauron up like a mummy. He grabbed the ends of the chains and began spinning around and launching Sauron into the air before Wraith quickly teleported after her.

When he found her she was still bound in chains, but was beginning to free herself. Wraith flew downward and slammed into Sauron. Sauron went sailing before crashing right through the hull of a boat.

"Huh, Nice Boat," mused Wraith casually.

She teleported when she shattered the chains and then reappeared behind him before slashing him in the back with her sword. The hit sent him reeling. Wraith spun around and dodged another slash meant for his neck, but was kicked backwards. Even if he could dodge a number of her strikes, she still had some follow up move at her disposal.

All of a sudden, Sauron was knocked backwards when three feet slammed into her chest, courtesy of Hyper Draco, Orphenoch King Mortuary and Oni. She soon found herself surrounded by the ChronoLiner Riders. Kamen Riders Mortuary, Draco, Oni and Wraith all stood around her in a circle. She was outnumbered but in her anger she attempted to take them down.

She roared and slashed at them and they had trouble dodging. Her skill didn't diminish despite her anger and she was able to hit them with her sword.

"_You all…I'm sick of you!_" She swiped her right hand in front of her buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The blade detached from the rest of the Gasher and she swung her weapon. The blade sliced through the air and she spun around to slash each of the Riders around her, causing sparks to fly and sending them falling onto the ground painfully. Draco, stubborn as always, gripped his Perfect Inzecter and picked himself up before rushing at Sauron. The blade had returned to her Gasher and both the Perfect Inzecter and HorrorGasher were locked as their wielders glared at one another hatefully. The others got back to their feet and watched as Draco battled against this demon.

"HYPER POWER! SCARAB POWER! CUTTER POWER! FIRE POWER!" the Perfect Inzecter announced. "ALL INZECTERS COMBINE!" Draco had pressed all the buttons while his blade was locked with Sauron's.

"_NO!"_ Sauron screamed as Draco squeezed the trigger.

"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"

Draco roared as the Perfect Inzecter was energized and unleashed a blade of pure tachyon energy. With a single swipe he cut the HorrorGasher's blade in half and then struck Sauron hard across the chest, sending her flying from the force. She tumbled along the ground as her armor vanished. Grimm was ejected from her body and laid on the ground next to his mistress.

The Riders watched as she picked herself from the ground with Grimm's help and she glared at them with her inhuman eyes. "You fucking bastards! That's it! I'm fed up with this place and everything in it!" The haunting tune of the HorrorLiner played in the air as the demonic time train arrived. It sped towards Katherine and Grimm and the demonic skull head of the train opened its mouth to devour them.

Katherine, with Grimm within her, mounted her Horror-Fire bike and gripped the handlebars. "Now…to erase EVERYTHING!"

The Riders watched as the evil time train sped towards the city, destroying anything and everything in its path.

"She's trying to erase this world!" shouted Draco. The ChronoLiner flew out of a portal and stopped in front of them.

Ant's voice came out from it via a speaker, "_Get in!_"

The doors slid open and the team immediately boarded the train. They had to stop Katherine before it was too late for this world. So many worlds had been erased by her. This one would not be added to that list if they could help it.

* * *

Back with Kotonoha and Ryuji, they watched as the ChronoLiner sped through the air after the HorrorLiner. Ryuji was explaining things to her. This was just so unbelievable to her and yet she'd seen it for herself.

"Erase? What do you mean erase?" she questioned. He was lying on the ground, his head on her lap.

Ryuji explained, "When a world is erased, its past, present and future are completely wiped out, like it never existed." Kotonoha gasped.

* * *

The HorrorLiner was destroying everything in its path but its rampage would be interrupted by laser fire coming from the ChronoLiner. Draco was in the cockpit piloting the heroic time train as it sped after its demonic counterpart.

Katherine snickered, "So, they are trying to stop me?" She turned the train around. "LET THEM TRY!"

The HorrorLiner sped right past the ChronoLiner, forcing Draco to turn around and give chase. Both trains raced side by side, bashing against each other as their surfaces grinded against one another. Sparks flew from the violent contact the trains were making.

"Minna, ikuzo!" shouted Draco before all the other weapons' compartments opened up. His friends were manning the weapons. The lasers, missiles and bombs rained down on the HorrorLiner. The HorrorLiner, however, fought back with lasers being fired by the red eyes covering the passenger cars. Explosions erupted in the sky as the trains battled with everything they got.

"You all should just disappear with this world!" Katherine screamed as she powered up her main weapon, the Skull Cannon. She raced ahead of her enemies' time train and turned her demonic vehicle around to face it.

"Fat chance, bitch!" shouted Mortuary.

"You're not destroying this world!" shouted Wraith.

"And that's a promise!" finished Oni.

The two time trains were now facing each other and raced straight for each other. The skull head of the HorrorLiner opened up its jaw to collect energy within its main chamber.

"Not this time!" Draco shouted, gripping the Perfect Inzecter in Gun Mode. He pressed a button and the hatch above him opened up as the platform his bike was set on rose up. He pressed the buttons on his weapon, charging it with the Inzecters attached to it like before.

"HYPER POWER! SCARAB POWER! CUTTER POWER! FIRE POWER! ALL INZECTERS COMBINE!"

Draco sat on his bike, eyes on the incoming HorrorLiner as he aimed the Perfect Inzecter directly at his target, with one hand on the grip while the other was under the 'barrel' to keep it leveled. His finger squeezed the trigger once the charge up was complete. "MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!"

"DIE!" Katherine shrieked, pressing the button to unleash the cannon blast.

"Hyper Clock Up!" Draco shouted.

"HYPER CLOCK UP!" the Hyper Inzecter announced.

Time suddenly stopped and everything froze, all except for Draco whose armor had gone into Hyper Clock Up Mode. The spiraling beam of tachyon energy flew from his weapon and into the mouth of the HorrorLiner.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

The front of the HorrorLiner exploded from energy overload and Katherine nearly fell off her bike from the impact. She was able to steady herself and grab the handlebars. Sirens were blaring as the cockpit flashed red, the damage displayed on her screen. "Damn it…" she snarled.

'_Mistress, we must flee!_' advised Grimm.

"Fine, let's get out of here!" she screamed before opening an exit portal. "Next time…" she swore, "Next time you're all finished!"

* * *

"They did it," said Ryuji, smiling.

"But what about all the damage?" Kotonoha asked.

"Ryuki has the Hyper Inzecter, capable of reversing time," said Ryuji. "And with the ChronoLiner, all the damage would be reversed, like nothing ever happened." As he spoke, the ChronoLiner flew over the damage and miraculously all the destroyed buildings were rebuilt. Anything that the HorrorLiner had been trying to erase was restored.

* * *

In the dining car, the crew of the ChronoLiner watched as the HorrorLiner escaped.

"Coward," Craig muttered as he reverted to human form.

"At least she's out of our hair," spoke Ryan, also returning to human form along with Warren and Ryuki. "For now at least."

Ryuki suddenly felt something was wrong and then he realized it. "Ryuji! Ryuji's in trouble!" He teleported out of there in an instant.

* * *

Back with Ryuji and Kotonoha, things weren't looking so great. "Ryuji-kun? What's happening to you?" The reason she was asking what was happening to him was because his skin was turning grey and blue flames were licking his body. "What's going on?"

"He's dying," said Ryuki as he stepped towards them. He kneeled down. "Ifrit…"

"Ifrit?" Kotonoha echoed.

"My name, my real name," he told her. He then told her the truth of what he was.

Kotonoha gasped. It couldn't be true but after what she'd seen anything was possible. "You mean you're…"

"I'm Ryuki's Yin but that psycho keeps calling me a Nobody…"

"You're not a Nobody!" Kotonoha insisted. "You're not!"

Ryuji coughed as the blue blazes intensified.

"Ryuji…" Kotonoha started to cry. "You can't…you can't die…Don't leave me!"

"I don't want to leave you…I want to stay…" Ryuji confessed. "I love you…Koto-chan. I heard what you said…"

"Ifrit-kun, I have to reabsorb you," Ryuki said. "It's the only way to save you."

"Reabsorb him?" Kotonoha questioned.

"He's part of me, so to survive he needs to be one with me again. Gomen, Katsura-san."

"Please, just save him."

"Koto-chan…" Kotonoha held his hand as he gave hers a light squeeze. "I'll come back, I promise." He closed his eyes as his body turned into a burning blue aura and was then absorbed into Ryuki's body. Kotonoha held only thin air as the boy she loved…was gone…again.

"Ryuji-kun…" she sobbed.

"Katsura-san…" Ryuki gazed sadly at her. He knew what it was like to lose someone.

'_Ryuki, may I?_' Ryuji asked from within Ryuki. Ryuji was asking permission to take control of him. Ryuki gave a nod and closed his eyes before they opened. Now they were blue instead of green. "Koto-chan?"

"Hasuma-san?" she questioned. Why was he calling her the nickname Ryuji had given her? Looking into his blue eyes…wait, Ryuki's eyes were green…Ryuji's eyes…were…blue. "Ryuji-kun?" Ryuji smiled at her. "Ryuji-kun!" She hugged him. "You're okay!"

"Well, this was my original body," he told her, laughing. He then frowned.

"Ryuji…?" she questioned.

"I can't stay here. Ryuki here has people he loves back home. As much as I want to stay…"

"Then stay! Forget about all that! Please, stay with me!" she pleaded.

"Not like this," he said, holding her. "But rest assured, I'll be back. I promise you and Ryuji Hasuma always keeps his promises." Kotonoha could only cry as she heard this. "Let's take you home."

Warren watched the entire scene and then heard the tune play in the air. Kotonoha gasped as she saw the train fly down from the sky. What she was seeing…it could only happen in dreams.

The train landed in front of them and a door in the side opened up. "You go and take her home," Warren said to Ryuji. "I got to talk to some people." He was referring to Makoto and Sekai.

Ryuji nodded and said to Kotonoha, "Want to ride in a time traveling train with me?"

Kotonoha took his hand and smiled, "With you I would go anywhere…"

Both she and the complex boy boarded the train before it took off. Warren frowned as he walked off to talk to a pair of people. His body then vanished in a flicker of shadows.

* * *

Kotonoha sat next to Ryuji in one of the dining car's booths. She'd taken the window seat and looking out of the window at the scenery. "It's beautiful…" They were in the Sands of Time and the girl was admiring the beautiful multi-colored sky.

"Want a closer look?" Ryuji asked as the train stopped. The door opened for them. "Let's go." He offered her his hand, which she took, before they both stood up and walked out.

The two sat down on the sandy floor of the Sands of Time. Ryuji explained, "Each grain of sand here represents a second in time. I guess you can say this huge sandtrap is like a giant hourglass."

Kotonoha giggled at the joke. Ryuji smiled tenderly, loving that sweet sound.

Ryuji didn't want to leave. He really didn't, but this was Ryuki's body, not his. He couldn't bear to part with his dearest Kotonoha but he knew he had to.

He took her face in his hands and leaned in to give her a deep and passionate kiss. Kotonoha kissed him right back. After a few moments, they parted and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he confessed.

"Say it again," she requested. She wanted to hear it.

"I love you," he repeated. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him tight and pushed him onto the ground. She looked deeply into those beautiful blue orbs that looked harshly at others but softly at her. "I love you too, Ryuji-kun."

"As much as I like lying here with you, we still got another place to go," he said.

"Where?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"Miss Kotonoha Katsura, how about I take you to the King's Terminal?"

"King's Terminal?" she wondered. Ryuji and she stood back up and walked hand in hand back to the Liner.

* * *

Warren suddenly appeared in Makoto's apartment, or more specifically Makoto's room. Makoto was sitting on a chair in his room, Sekai, still in her hypnotic trance, was lying on the bed. "I trust you didn't do anything to her when she was like this?" asked Warren. Makoto nodded. "Good." Warren followed this up by punching Makoto right in the face. Given that this was nowhere near as powerful as the punch Warren had laid into Katherine, it was still powerful enough to send Makoto sailing.

"What was that for!" shouted Makoto.

Warren glared at him. "Shut up. I got stabbed in the stomach for you, so no more talking from you." Warren then walked over to the bed and softly placed his palm on Sekai's cheek. "It's time to wake up, Sekai."

Sekai's eyes fluttered open. "Warren-san…" she said as tears came to her eyes. She then reached out and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. Warren was going to have a talk with these two. A very long talk.

* * *

It was like a dream. She could not believe such a place as the Sands of Time to be real but here she was traveling through it on a train which could travel through space and time. Sure, it looked like a barren desert but the golden sand, the rocky mountains and the rainbow colored sky gave it an almost unearthly beauty.

She turned to look at Ryuji, who was occupying Ryuki's body. She'd known that he was different from other boys but she never knew how different. He was an Orphenoch and the Yin half of Ryuki. Of course, she knew him as nothing more or less than the boy who was there for her when Makoto should.

The train stopped at a station, the King's Terminal. She remembered that she and Ryuji were on another date and he was taking her here to this strange place. The door slid open and both teens exited.

Kotonoha could see people hustling and bustling in the station, exiting and entering similar time trains to get to their destinations. She could see families too. She wondered from which worlds or from which points of time they'd come from? The past? The future? She didn't know.

Ryuji took her to all the fun placed he knew in the terminal. They had various places of entertainment where guests could relax. "Our date ended a little prematurely, so let me make it up to you."

"You're so sweet," Kotonoha smiled.

"Don't tell the others, though. I still got a reputation to maintain," he joked. "Now, come on!"

And Kotonoha had the most wonderful date with him. They'd had dinner at a café which also had a karaoke lounge, gone to the amusement park to ride the Ferris Wheel, and got their pictures taken in a photo booth. She just didn't want the night to end. However, she knew that it had to.

"Come on," Ryuji said sadly. "Let's take you home."

Kotonoha's grip on his hand tightened. "I don't…please don't leave me," she sobbed. He held her in his arms, stroking her soft hair.

"I don't want to leave you either, but Ryuki needs to go home. This is not my body. It wouldn't be fair…"

"But…" she began.

"I'll come back, I promise," he said, smiling. They both boarded the ChronoLiner which then started to move towards a portal to Kotonoha's world.

The train dropped her off in front of her house before speeding away and she watched as it vanished into the distance via a glowing exit portal. She sighed but she wasn't depressed. She was happy to find love, true love, in the form of one Ryuji Hasuma, a boy with an incredible secret. In her hands she held the strip of pictures they'd taken in the photo booth.

"We'll see each other again," she said hopefully.

* * *

Several days had passed since Ryuji and the others left this world and well Kotonoha still missed Ryuji deeply. She'd enjoyed her ride on the ChronoLiner but it was only good while it lasted. She'd managed to reconcile with Makoto and Sekai and becomes friends with them again. Otome and her friends went back to bullying Kotonoha since she didn't have anyone to stand up for her anymore but Kotonoha didn't care. Ryuji was gone and…

The door slid open and then she saw him. She couldn't believe it. Was it a dream?

"Ohayo…" Ryuji greeted before planting himself next to Kotonoha. "Hey, whasup?" he grinned ferally.

Her only reaction was to glomp him, throwing him off his seat and causing them to fall to the floor. Everyone stared as they watched the two kiss right in the middle of class. Kotonoha was holding onto Ryuji like her life depended on it as Ryuji smiled wistfully.

Kotonoha was crying tears of joy as she sobbed, "You're back…you're back…You really came back."

"I told you I would, and I'm here to stay…" he said with a blush. "Ano…Koto-chan, you can get off me now. Everyone is staring."

* * *

Later, she and Ryuji stood outside of school after the last bell. She was so curious, so desperate to know how he'd returned but he kept telling her to wait until school was over. Now, she asked "But…but how? How did you come back?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her huskily, causing her to shiver.

"Is this a dream?"

"A dream come true." Ryuji knew that was a corny line but it still fit into this situation. "How about we go up to the roof and I'll tell you everything?" he invited. The roof was a private place so they could talk and maybe even _more_.

"OK," Kotonoha nodded as he took her hand and led her to the roof. Upon arrival, they were surprised to see Makoto and Sekai there, fixing their clothes. They were blushing and judging from the way Sekai's bra was peaking out from her shirt, Ryuji knew what they'd been doing.

"Oh, Kotonoha, Hasuma," Makoto spoke up. "We were just-" Ryuji held up a hand at him to shut him up. He jabbed with his thumb at the door behind himself and Sekai and Makoto knew what he wanted. "Sekai, let's go."

"OK," Sekai nodded as Makoto led her to the door. Ryuji gave Makoto a cold warning glare and the boy gulped.

"At least she's not pregnant this time," muttered Ryuji.

"What was that?" Kotonoha asked.

Ryuji smiled. "Nothing. Let's sit down." They went over to the benches and sat down. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she kissed him right back, their tongues battling in their mouths before pulling apart. Ryuji smirked as he caught her blushing beet red. He still got it.

"So, how did you come back? Is this really…you?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I told you the ChronoLiner was a time traveling train?" reminded Ryuji. "Well, when we got back to our world, Ryuki decided to permanently separate me from him. I had become my own person while I was with you and no longer just a part of him. So, with some help from friends, we were split apart. I'm basically the physical embodiment of Ryuki's Yin. Pretty sweet, huh?"

She was glad to have him back in her life but there as a question nagging in her mind. "And you came back?" she asked. She hoped she was right. Please, let her be right. "Are you…?"

"Koto-chan, I took the ChronoLiner here. It's a one-way ticket. I'm here to stay."

Overcome with joy she glomped the boy and forced him to lie down on the bench as she gazed down upon him. She smiled and took his right hand before pressing it against her left breast. "Koto-Koto-chan!" Ryuji let out, shocked by her forwardness.

"We're dating, it's okay," she smiled. He used his left hand to brush away her hair and then grasped the back of her head gently to pull her down for a kiss. She laid on top of him, eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"I promised I'd come back and I did…" he said. He'd been afraid. He'd asked Ant to send him not too long after Ryuki left. It was a simple matter of timing. He didn't want Kotonoha to breakdown in grief. He knew what would happen when that occurred and he would not allow a sweet girl like her to suffer. "And, well, I get to scare Itou-teme so that's a plus."

"Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha pouted.

"Oh, you can't still like the guy?" Ryuji rolled his eyes in disbelief. "He broke your heart."

"You did too when you left me," Kotonoha frowned.

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Please, don't pick fights with Makoto-kun."

"But-"

"Please…" She looked so adorable right now.

"Koto-chan, you don't play fair…" he groaned as he laid back and allowed the girl to lie on top of him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now…

What he didn't tell Kotonoha was that there was another reason why he was here.

"So, how about you and go on a date later?" he asked.

Kotonoha smiled and nodded. He then smiled but then his watch's alarm went off and his eyes snapped open. "Koto-chan?"

"Um?"

"Koto-chan, I need to go."

Alarmed by this, she asked, "Where? Are you-?" Kotonoha sat up and watched as he stood up.

"I'm not leaving you, it's just that…I'll have to tell you later…Just, stay here where it's safe, OK?"

Kotonoha sat up and watched as he stood up. He then ran towards the door as she watched him leave.

* * *

Despite Ryuji's warning, Kotonoha followed after him anyway. She found him in the park standing across from a humanoid creature resembling a praying mantis. She took cover behind a tree to watch.

"You Imagin-teme," spoke Ryuji disdainfully. "You just interrupted a date I had with a cute girl."

The Mantis Imagin snorted, "Heh, like I care about what you do, human. All I wanna do is pave the way for the others."

Ryuji's eyes narrowed, "So you can turn this world into utter chaos and destruction? I don't think so."

"Is that a challenge?"

Ryuji pulled at the belt hanging from his left shoulder and brought it around his waist with a swift swing before he fastened it on. It was mainly silver with a large rectangular slot in the front. "You bet, insect." He pressed a switch at the top of the belt and took out a black and silver rectangular case that looked like it would fit in the slot. It was a train pass. On it was a cross within a circle. The belt released a powerful tune as Ryuji slid the train pass into the slot. "Henshin."

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

Instantly, his armor appeared. The bodysuit under the black armor was dark blue. He had black gauntlets and boots with silver rings around the wrists and ankles. The chestplate was dark blue. He had armored plating attached to his thighs and upper arms. A silver stripe resembling a train track ran down the middle of his helmet and his torso armor, back and front. Finally, a black horizontally grilled visor slid over his faceplate and snapped on. The visor flashed red to signal the finished transformation. Kotonoha gasped at the sudden change and she also felt the temperature dropping. No longer was he merely Ryuji Hasuma. Now he was…

"Den-O!" the Imagin questioned.

"Sorry, I don't know that dude, but you can call me…**Kamen Rider Ifrit!**" Ifrit popped his neck from side to side and flexed his fingers. With a snort he said, "Let me tell you this from the beginning, teme; I am very ticked off!"

With a howl, both combatants charged at each other. Ifrit's hands blazed with blue fire as the Mantis Imagin rushed at him with its scythes raised.

The blue flames changed and solidified into a pair of Chinese Dao swords that Ifrit gripped tightly in his hands. The Mantis Imagin brought down its weapons only to be parried by one of the swords. Ifrit slashed the Imagin across the stomach before turning around to land several more violent hits in rapid succession. The enemy Imagin yowled in pain when a kick smashed into its chest, sending it flying into a tree. The Imagin groaned in pain as Ifrit approached it.

"You talk big but you're not so tough," scoffed Ifrit.

The Mantis Imagin growled and then tossed his scythes at Ifrit. They went too wide and flew past him.

"Heh, you missed," Ifrit said as he came closer only for the scythes to come flying back and slash him in the back. "UGH!" The scythes continued to slice through the air and slash at him repeatedly, like they'd homed in on him. Ifrit let out shouts of pain as the scythes ripped sparks off his armored body. Despite the armor protecting him, pain was still felt.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha gasped but was heard by the Imagin.

"Oh, you got a lover," the Mantis Imagin sneered as the scythes flew back into its hand. "Oh, this will be fun…"

"Koto-chan…" Ifrit wheezed as he got back to his feet. "Leave her alone, teme…" He gripped his swords and held them horizontally, blades pointing to the sides. He then combined the swords by their hilts, creating a dual-bladed weapon. He then pressed his thumb onto the switch again.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The Imagin stopped in its tracks, but not by choice. Looking down, it was shocked to see ice climbing up its legs and rooting it to the spot. The entire surface was covered in ice.

Ifrit came skating towards the Imagin, spinning the energized blades around. "TAKE THIS, TEME!" He slashed the Imagin with both blades and then skidded to a halt, scraping some ice under his heels. The Imagin's body froze as the ice covered it. Ifrit watched this for a moment before he turned away and snapped his fingers, allowing the Imagin's icy prison to shatter along with its occupant. "Heh, talk about a cold snap," Ifrit chuckled. He walked towards Kotonoha and then removed his belt, allowing the armor and belt to vanish. He stood over the girl, clearly unhappy. "Koto-chan, I told you to stay put. Why did you come here? You could've been hurt…"

"Gomen, Ryuji-kun…" she apologized and gasped as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Please, when I say stay away, please do as I say…" He was afraid of losing her. He wasn't afraid of anything but that.

* * *

"Koto-chan," Ryuji spoke up.

"Hai?" she responded. Was something wrong? The look on his face told her there was.

"I wasn't completely honest with you," he said. Both were at the train station. To be honest, Ryuji didn't want to because it would mean bumping into Makoto and Sekai. Fortunately, that wasn't the case here as he stood alone with Kotonoha. '_That teme must've gone someplace with __**her**__,_' Ryuji thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

"To come back here I agreed to do something in return. Remember that creature I fought?"

"Yes, you called it an Imagin."

Ryuji sighed. "And you remember Katherine."

Kotonoha frowned. "Yes, I do. That evil girl that nearly killed you."

"When she left, she also paved the way for Imagin to find this world. That why I'm here. I'm this world's Rider now and my job is to make sure the Imagin don't destroy this world."

Kotonoha gasped. He was given a great responsibility. That was so noble.

"If I wanted to come here," he continued, "To see you again, I had to take the job. There wasn't any other way."

"Did you regret agreeing to it?" she asked.

"If I didn't agree then I'd regret it," he responded. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because, I also came back for you and even after I'm done I'm not leaving…"

"But you'll be fighting these Imagin alone…you might…"

"I know, but to protect you and this world I have to."

She didn't want him to die but if he didn't do this…if she told him to stop that would be selfish but she didn't want him getting into harm's way. Why couldn't love be easy?

She felt his lips press against hers and she closed her eyes, kissing him right back. They shared the kiss, enjoying the contact and warmth. As their lips pealed away from each other, their eyes slowly opened. Ryuji licked his lips, grinning. "I shall never be tired to that taste, Koto-chan. Never."

Kotonoha blushed at the declaration.

"Would you like to join my family for Christmas Eve?" asked Kotonoha. Christmas was coming up soon so she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled tenderly.

"Called it," said a familiar voice. The two turned around to see Warren leaning against a pole at the station, a cigarette in his mouth. "Craig and Ryan owe my twenty bucks."

"What are you doing here, Warren?" asked Ryuji.

"Just stopping by to check up on a couple of friends," answered Warren. "Nice work with that Imagin and Katsura seems to be looking much better."

"Warren-san, konnichiwa," she greeted the Wraith Rider. "So, you came to visit?"

"I have obligations in this world too and well I am Ryuji's superior."

"Yeah, right," snorted Ryuji. "Just because I just became a Rider doesn't make you my sempai. I don't have any respect like that for you."

"Heh, as long as you're doing your job, I don't care if you don't have any respect for me. Oh, your train's here." The train stopped in front of them.

"It was nice seeing you again, Warren-san," said Kotonoha. "See you again some time?"

"Count on it," Warren winked.

Warren watched as Ryuji and Kotonoha boarded the train and it sped off into the distance. "As one story ends, another begins," said Warren. "Oh well, at least the last one had a happy ending."

* * *

Venthara…a medieval world. This was the world that Katherine had landed in due to Kenzaki. It was a world of magic and sorcery and had been under the control of a power hungry tyrant. Katherine had joined a rebellion to take down the tyrant but her actual goal had been to assume control herself and as for the rebels…the weakest made excellent food for her Horrors while the strongest became vessels for her demonic minions, becoming members of her court and army.

Katherine stumbled weakly into her royal bed chamber. Though she was female, she was his world's king and as such behaved like a king. Despite being a demon, she knew she couldn't rely on fear and manipulation. If she did then another rebellion would start and well Katherine really didn't want that. Killing off rebels would just be too easy for her.

"Mistress!" Rosalinda gasped as she ran towards her beloved. The woman was wearing a black kimono with blood red petals on it. "You're hurt!" Katherine leaned against Rosalinda's body as Grimm exited from his mistress' body. They both helped Katherine walk over to the bed and then placed her on it. "What happened?"

"The ChronoLiner Riders," Grimm answered.

Rosalinda's eyes narrowed as she looked over her beloved's wounds. They would heal but Katherine would need fresh blood. Luckily, they had just executed another one of their prisoners and extracted his blood.

Rosalinda could hear the padding of feet and turned towards the door.

"Mama?" she heard two voices, female and male, speaking as one. There standing at the entrance were her son and daughter, Damon and Demona. Both had platinum blonde hair which they got from Rosalinda. Their eyes, of course, were blood red. The two were little and looked about 5 years old. They walked towards the bed and looked at Katherine.

"Is Papa alright?" Demona, a little girl with pigtails and wearing a black dress, asked. Papa was their title for Katherine since she did father them. Let's just say it involved shape-shifting and leave it at that. Demona loved both her parents.

"Oh, she's just hurt herself a little," Rosalinda assured them. She kneeled down to hug her two children, the children she and Katherine had together.

Damon, who was wearing a black shirt and pants, frowned as he watched his 'father' lying there on the bed, her wounds starting to heal. He respected her and admired her for her strength. He did love her but well he didn't really show it. He did, however, show affection for his twin sister and sometimes his mother.

The two children, the Princess and Prince, were demons. They had dark abilities they had inherited from Katherine. What they were remained to be seen but they were evil, pure demonic evil.

They knew what their 'father' enjoyed doing. She would visit other worlds using the HorrorLiner and once she became bored she would erase them. Damon actually looked forward to joining the family business.

**THE END**

* * *

**IF WE MET IN A DREAM**

If we could meet in a dream, look...  
What kind of words can I use to embrace you with.  
No one can come between us,  
on this midsummer night...

If you close your eyes, look...  
I can meet you in your dream this evening,  
the evening when we are not tired. Also forgetting that the morning is coming.  
If we can meet, look...  
What kind of words can I use to embrace you with.  
No one can come between us on this slow evening.

If it's the dream, you, reality, and me...  
a great of work of life and deep emotions is finished.  
It is a only thing that does not come true,  
I've just thought about it deeply and...  
within one-third of our lives,  
we've got to enjoy it so that we don't waste it.

If you close your eyes, look...  
I can meet you in your dream in this evening,  
the evening when we are not tired. Also forgetting that the morning is coming.  
If we can meet, look...  
What kind of words can I use to embrace you with.  
No one can come between us on this slow evening.

Even so, it really is heart-breaking...  
coming to feel that my thoughts must reach you.  
Even if it is within two-thirds of my life,  
I just want to meet you.

It it's okay if it's only once.  
Please let me see your dream on this evening only.  
I can surely say "Sayonara" to my once cowardly self.  
If we can meet...  
what kind of last song shall we dance to until morning?  
No one can come between us on this midsummer night.

Until we have to wake up from this dream...  
it's show time for You & Me. With you, the two of us are Dancing All Night.

Until we have to wake up from You & Me...

**ZK Chromedragozoid: This is basically a revised version of my original fic with more action and a few more scenes added to it.**


End file.
